


Chasing Arya

by Shit_For_Tea



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shit_For_Tea/pseuds/Shit_For_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya's love life is non existent (and her sex life too).<br/>She has no self confidence and the Best Man to her sisters wedding doesn't help.<br/>He's annoying, infuriating and a jerk. He teases Arya all the time but Arya gets lost in his deep blue eyes.<br/>The worst part is she's the maid of honour and will have to dance with him.<br/>And he's already seen her panties, and not the sexy type...<br/>FML</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bull Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, if your ready this fanfic I want to give out a big thank you. I tried to make it funny. Probably failed though.  
> I hope you really enjoy this and if you don't well it's fun writing this anyways.
> 
> Good and bad comments are welcomed. If you have any suggestions feel free suggest them. And enjoy!

**Arya**

 

Arya woke with a groan and a massive hangover. Her back was aching, her feet were sore and her head was pounding. She felt like she was forgetting something, but quickly pushed down the feeling as it made her head hurt more. She pushed off the ground, and slowly dragged her feet to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw she was wearing the same dress from last night. She looked a mess with heavy bags under her eyes and her hair knotty and tousled from sleep. She cursed as the memories from last night flooded her head.

When she called Ros and asked her to come over, she thought it a good idea. After all, she had just come back from a really shitty date and wanted nothing more than to get highly intoxicated with a friend. She should've called Dany or Meera instead, but she called Ros who encouraged her bad habit of drinking too much. This morning, she found out that it in fact, was not a good idea...

Thinking of the date with the man Edric left a bad taste in her mouth. She came into the date, hoping she was going to get laid but he had to be a self-involved jerk and disrespect her body. Apparently, her boobs were too small, her ass too big and her face too long. The worst part was that he still expected sex, which she declined with maturity. By maturity, Arya meant throwing a drink over his hair that dripped down to his expensive, black suit. She stormed out of the restaurant with all the dignity she could muster up, and made her way back to the shitty and very seedy apartment she called home.

Depressing, right? Not nearly as depressing as this. When she got home, She relived in the moment when she caught Mycha cheating on her.

It was over a year ago when it happened. She came home from Braavos early, finishing up their expedition much faster than they thought. Arya worked for Targaryen Archeology and History of Ice and Fire. It was a super long name, but it had to be. The company had found dragon bones, proving that they existed and became one of the most known companies around the world. Arya had always been interested in that kind of stuff and never expected to get the job. It was her first assignment away from Westeros, and Arya was almost crying of excitement when her boss told her she would be helping. Once over there, they found more information about Faceless Men, and left Braavos with pride.

She wanted too surprise Mycha, so she called Sansa to pick her up instead. Sansa dropped her off, helping her carry her stuff to the door. She waved to Sansa as she drove away and opened the door with excitement. When she opened it she was expecting to find Mycha sitting on the couch, beer in hand as he watched the footy. But Arya immediately knew something was wrong. On the floor, there was a trail of clothes leading up to the bedroom door. She spotted a red lacy thong that definitely didn't belong to her. She heard a high pitched moan that clearly belonged to a woman. Fear pooled into Arya's belly and as she got closer to the door, the moans got louder, and louder, and louder. She stood at the door, debating whether she should open it. she didn't want to, but her body acted of it's own accord. She twisted the door knob and slowly pushed open the door, which creaked and drew the two occupants attention on the bed. "Arya? What are you doing here?" Mycha asked in shock. Arya felt the tears well into her eyes as she glanced at the pretty blonde with big tits. She was beautiful, and much more prettier than Arya. She had a body that all men craved, no man would ever want Arya's b cup breasts. Arya felt felt her confidence disappear that day.

She had a huge fight with Mycha. He begged her too stay but she ignored him, packed her stuff and went to stay with Sansa for a while. She soon found a apartment building that she could afford to live in, and moved into the seedy building. It wasn't good but it was home and Arya couldn't care less.

Her phone was ringing which brought her out of the trance she was having. She quickly found her mobile and without glancing at the id, she answered.

"Where the hell are you?" It was Sansa's sweet voice. She still sounded sweet even when she was yelling.

"At home, about to eat a shit tonne of ice cream and bathing in my own misery." She replied, making her way to the very small kitchen she had.

"Well, your supposed to be at my barbecue, remember?" Sansa gritted out. Arya found out what she was forgetting and looked to the clock. 12:30!

"Whoops..." Was all Arya said.

"You know I need your help planning for my bachelorette party. Alll the girls are over so it's the perfect time to do it!" Sansa complained.

"You can't even call it a bachelorette party. Willas is going to be there with all his friends with no strippers, no sexy dances and pretty much no fun!" She argued.

"Ok, maybe not but there's going to be alcohol. Anyways, hurry over I need your help." Arya was about to reply but Sansa had already hung up.

Arya looked in the mirror again. She quickly fixed up her hair into a messy bun and put on some sunglasses to shield away her hangover. Her white dress fit her like a glove and had a small stain on it. Fuck it.

  She arrived at Sansa's in the same white dress. It's not like anyone would notice the stain. She climbed out of the car and made her way to the front door. She turned the knob and tried to pull it open but it wouldn't budge. "Fuck!" She screamed. Why the hell did Sansa lock the door?

This is when Arya made a decision that would haunt her forever. A normal, smart person would just knock or yell out. Seven Hells, she could of gone through the back gate! But no, Arya was not smart. She was so stupid she decided to climb up to the balcony. There was an open window she could climb through, and it seemed like a smart idea. But it was instantly a bad idea for three reasons:

  1. She had a hangover.
  2. She was wearing a dress.
  3. Bull panties.



The undies she decided to put on that day were definitely not ones you'd call sexy. They were plain white undies with little cartoon bulls patterned over it. They were something you'd find on a 9 year old kid. Her wardrobe of sexy undies only gets worse from there...

She scanned the area, luckily spotting no one around and made her way to the rocky column that she could hopefully climb. Thank the gods the column had little notches just big enough for her feet to fit through. She did a quick search and slowly began her ascent to doom.

After many 'shits' and 'fucks', she finally grasped the railing of the balcony. She tried to lift her legs to get over the railing, but she couldn't no matter how much strength she put into it. She was so intent on getting over, she didn't hear the front door being opened. She was dangling like a silly rag doll, and was about to give up when-

"Nice panties." That voice sounded like the ones in her fantasies. It sounded deep and masculine. Her hands grey sweaty and she slipped, now waiting for her to hit the hard impact of the ground. But she didn't hit the ground and was met with large, warm, hands instead.

She stared up into deep sea blue eyes that sparkled. His coal black hair fell messily into his eyes but still looked good and made Arya want to run her fingers through it. He had broad shoulders and his arms were straining as he cradled her to his very huge, nice, muscled chest. "What are you, 10?" He asked smirking. His question brought her out of the mini-fantasy she was having.

"No, I'm 23. Now could you please put me down?" The question came out more like a command.

"I mean seriously, what 23 year old girl where's patterned undies made for little girls?"

"Put me down!" She shouted, trying to jump out of his firm grip.

"Please tell me you don't have other undies like that." He said, with a devilish grin. Unfortunately, all her undies were like that. She didn't have a single sexy pair of panties to make her look and feel good about herself. Why should she, there's really no point with no one around she can wear them for!

"Put me the fuck down, or I swear to the Gods that I will cut your balls off and choke you with them!" She yelled, beating her fists against his back. Arya felt so weak and pathetic. He chuckled but finally put her down.

"There you go milady." He said, grinning like a fool. As soon as her feet touched the ground she gave him a big hearty push.

"Fuck you asshole, and don't call me milady!"

"Well that was unladylike." He replied, furthering her anger. She kneed him in the crouch and pushed him to the ground. Somehow he was chuckling as he clutched his balls.

"Gendry, what are you doing?" She turned and saw Sansa looking awfully baffled. "Oh Arya, you're finally here. Took you long enough."

"Why was the door locked?" Arya asked.

"The door?"

"Yes the door you literally just came out of!" She said, raising her tone a little.

"Calm your tits, Arya. The door wasn't locked. Was it, Gendry?" Sansa turned to the very attractive blue eyed man who was now standing.

"It wasn't when I went outside." He said, looking at her with confusion.

"Well it was when I tried to pull it open-

"Wait, you tried to pull it?" He asked a look of disbelief on his face.

"Yeah, that's how you open a door." She replied. He burst into a fit of laughter and Sansa put her face in her hands, joining in.

"Your meant to push... Not... Pull." He said through breaths, continuing his very annoying and deep sexy laugh. Arya scowled as they both finally stopped laughing. How could she make such a stupid mistake?

"Who is this asshole anyways?" She asked Sansa.

"Oh, right. Arya this is a Gendry Waters, he's Willas's best friend and the Best Man of our wedding. And Gendry this is Arya, my sister and Maid of Honour." Sansa had a sly grin on her face and Arya glared at Gendry. "

It's nice to meet you." He said with a wave. She returned his nice gesture with her middle finger and stormed into the house.

Gendry Waters was a complete asshole, and now she had to dance with him at Sansa's wedding. Great...

* * *

 

  **Gendry**

 

Gendry felt like a horny teenage boy. Any man would react this way, seeing a girl with panties that barely covered her perfect round ass. What he didn't get is how the panties turned him on so much. They were the type of undies you'd find in a kids sections. Oh fuck! Does that make him a pedophile. He should be in jail because he's a dirty fuck that can't control his penis that was undeniably hard. Fuck, fuck-

"Are you ok, Gendry? Your looking a bit sick." Margaery said next to him.

"Oh yes I'm fine." He said, thankful before he got thoughts on killing himself.

"That's good, you just look a bit pale." She replied and continued, "do you want a beer?" He winced like he always did when anyone offered him alcohol. Only a couple of people knew he didn't drink and that was Willas, Sansa, Hot Pie and Anguy. It's not that he found it embarrassing he just didn't want anyone to find out because it was from his father that he vowed to never drink.

"Why aren't you drinking, your usually the life of the party?" He asked, taking the attention off himself. She completely ignored him and changed the subject.

"Oh Gods, here we go." Margaery exclaimed, looking at something. He followed her direction and saw Jeyne Polle approaching Arya with an evil grin. He hated Jeyne. She always tried to flirt with him and she couldn't take a fucking hint that he wasn't interested. She was so fake. Her hair extensions were fake, her tan was fake and her face was so packed with make up it was orange. Seven Hells, even her boobs were fake. What woman would get fake boobs at the age of twenty five? She was still very young and healthy and definitely did not need Botox or fake implants at her age.

They were only a few steps away from him and marg, so he could hear everything they said. "Arya Horseface in a dress! I'd never thought to see the day." She exclaimed in that high, screechy voice that made him want to claw his eyes out.

"What do you want Jeyne?" Arya replied with a bored expression

"What do I want" she said sarcastically, "I want to be Maid of Honour. I've been Sansa's best friend since we were six, and she chose you." She spat and continued, "your not even pretty. I swear your part horse!" What a bitch, Gendry thought.

"Well, at least I don't slut around and flaunt my tits around." Arya said, receiving a dirty glare from Jeyne.

"Tits, what tits?" Jeyne replied with a smirk, "you're so flat chested, you could pass as a boy."

"At least my boobs are real."

"Maybe you should consider getting implants. Considering your last boyfriend cheated on you with a much more prettier blonde headed girl with big tits." Jeyne let out a laugh at her snide remark. Arya was cheated on. That left a bad taste in his mouth. Who in Seven Hells would cheat on her. She's fucking sexy as hell and a lot prettier than Jeyne Poole.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't feel himself being hauled over to break up the argument. "Jeyne, please do us a favour and fuck off. Arya's Maid of Honour and your not, so please go find someone else to brag about yourself with your fake tits." Jeyne grumbled and turned to go while Margarey added, "by the way, even if Arya wasn't Maid of Honour, Sansa would choose me over you." Jeyne huffed the whole time she stormed away.

"Gods, she's such a dumb bitch. And a slut. I swear all she does is spread her legs and wears provocative outfits!" Arya exclaimed, staring daggers into Jeynes back.

"I'm surprised she's not pregnant." She laughed but as soon as she realised who said it, she immediately glared right into his eyes. "Marg, you want to go and get extremely intoxicated and drink our miseries away?" She asked which made him grimace. She eyed him weirdly but turned to Margery as she replied her answer.

"I wish I could Arya, all I need is a drink," wince, "but I can't, I don't feel like getting drunk tonight." Grimace.

"What do you mean you can't? If you need a drink just fucking have one." Wince.

"I can't." Margaery said, looking at the ground.

"Please, I need someone to drink with me so don't look like an alcoholic." Gendry clenched his fists and thought angrily about his shitty father who didn't even have the guts to look after him. Fucking asshole couldn't even look after his own kids and everyone somehow still loved him-

"Do you have Tourette's or something?" Arya asked him, as he broke out of his day dreaming.

"What?" Shocked that she'd even ask a thing.

"Well, you look like your about to have a seizure." She said.

"I can assure you, I don't have Tourette's." He said.

"Whatever. Come on Marg, just one drink?" She asked desperately.

"I can't Arya." She grumbled, becoming angry.

"Oh my Gods!" Arya exclaimed, "your preggo."

"What- no.. I'm not pregnant how... Why..."

"Your fucking pregnant!" Everyone turned to their conversation and gave Margaery congratulations and questions.

"How long?" They all asked, wanting to know. "Who's the father?"

"Shut the fuck up and let her speak." Arya shouted, "and back away so she can breathe."

Maraery sighed and accepted defeat. "About six weeks." Gendry noticed how Jon Snows blood drained out of his face. he'lol have to ask him about that later.

"And who's the father?" They all asked, begging to know.

"None of your business!" She shouted, rushing to get to the bathroom. She passed Sansa, who asked

"what's all the commotion about?"

"Margaery's pregnant." Arya said.

"Oh, I already knew that. Arya I need your help in the kitchen." Sansa disappeared back into the house and Arya followed.

*******

 

After finally getting away from Hot Pie ironically talking about pies, he went to the kitchen to get a can of coke from the fridge. He found Arya chopping some tomato while Sansa was cooking some pasta. Margaery, Robb and Robb’s wife, Jeyne were sitting on stools near the kitchen bench. He proceeded to take the drink and went and sat next to them, joining there conversation.

“What’s your next project?” Robb asked Arya. She still had her sunglasses on for a strange reason. She mumbled something so softly, no one heard what she said.

“Sorry, didn’t quite hear that.” Jon said, leaning on a bench and mysteriously eyeing Margaery. He didn’t even notice him there. Arya cleared her throat.

“Valryia.” She mumbled. Everyone gasped.

“Arya, that place is so dangerous.” Sansa exclaimed.

“Please don’t tell mom.” She said quickly.

“You’ll have to tell them sooner or later.” Robb said.

“I know.” She said fully focused on the tomato.

“You have to tell all the adventures when you get back.” Jon said, “Nothing can take Arya Stark down.” Jon said happily, ruffling his little sisters head and taking her sunglasses off.

“Jon, give those back!” She yelled, reaching for her sunnys.

“Why are you even wearing them? We’re inside!” He said, looking very amused.

“For… For Fashion. They’re Gucci.” She lied.

“Oh please Arya, when have you ever wore something for fashion? Your dress has a stain on it for God’s sake. And besides, your sunglasses are a cheap fake from Braavos.” Sansa said, rolling her eyes.

“How did you know?” Arya asked.

“The glasses say Guccini not Gucci.”

Jon forced her to look at him. “You’re hung-over.” He stated, “Why?” Everyone turned to Arya, waiting for her answer.

“I had a really bad date last night. The guy was a complete asshole and it just upset me, a little.” She said, looking down at her hands. “It made me think back to Mycha and how I haven’t had a boyfriend since. The ass hole told me my boobs were too small, ass too big and face too long. It’s not like I don’t know that.” She ranted, taking a big gulp from Jons beer.

“Oh Arya, don’t insult yourself like that.” Sansa scolded.

“Whatever, let’s just go eat.” She said, walking away and ending the conversation. Jon sighed. “

When is she going to realise that she’s beautiful.” Jon said.

*******

 

 

_He walked out the door, and found her dangling from the balcony. All he saw were those Bull Panties. She fell into his arms and started kissing him. She bit and licked his lips, making him groan. They both fell to the ground, and he pushed up her dress and ripped off her bull panties-_

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Gendry woke up in a sweat and had a boner from his dream. Fuuuuuck! He was going to be distracted all day and all because of Arya fucking Stark!


	2. Mockingbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I liked this one. I rushed and got lazy so sore everyone but I can promise you the next one is going to be much better.  
> Thankyou for all the comments and Kudos and enjoy.

**Arya**

 

Arya walked through the aisles of heaven. Alcohol was lining every shelve and shined like the sun. It was the morning of Sansa's combined bachelor/bachelorette party. Arya was at the shopping centre, buying alcohol and the dress Sansa had convinced her to wear to the party. It took her a good 10 minutes to select the alcohol she wanted to bring.Finally, after an hour of shopping she went to leave the shopping centre.

Arya was just about to leave the centre but something caught her eye. Her feet decided for her, bringing her into the lingerie shop. Mockingbird was one of the most known lingerie shops around Westeros. They also sold some pretty ordinary toys (sex toys). Arya walked into the shop and quickly bypassed those ordinary toys and went to the back where there were endless rows of lingerie. She browsed quickly until something caught her eye. It was a black, lacy one piece. The bra and briefs were lacy but he middle was silky, most likely to expose her milky skin. At the back, all you could see was the back of the briefs and the clip of the bra. She ran her hands through the material, and closed her eyes trying to imagine what she'd look like in it.

"Need any help?" A mans voice asked from behind. She turned around and saw a lanky, skinny man with dusty, curly blonde hair. He had blue eyes and his eyebrows were better than hers! He was wearing a uniform and his name tag said Lommy.

"Oh no, I was just... Looking." She flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, you would look very sexy and endearing in this. Just pair it with these." He said while grabbing a pair of dark, silky stockings. He shooed her to the changing rooms where she proceeded to put on the outfit.

Once it was all on, Arya turned to the mirror and saw herself. The outfit made her look bloated and didn't make her boobs look any bigger. Her ass could barely fit in the panties which gave her a massive wedgie. She looked like a dumb slut trying too hard to look good. "Come out, I want to see what you look like." The man commanded from outside the changing rooms.

"What? I'm not going to let you see me practically naked!" She shrieked, "you could be some creepy perve!"

"Oh honey, I'm gay." He stated.

"Oh, right." She unlocked the door and walked out to the worker.

"Oh my gods!" He screamed "you look so fucking hot. I would totally turn straight for you." He exclaimed as Arya laughed. "You have to totally get that." He said.

And so she did. When Lommy was ringing up her outfit he said "for only nine dollars, you can get this dildo. It's called the mountain-

"You know what, I'm fine thanks." Lommy burst into laughter and she hurriedly rushed out of the store finally getting on the road.

* * *

 

**Gendry**

 

He heard it before he saw it. A little yellow bug came into the garage, sputtering and Gendry expected it needed serious work. What Gendry didn't expect was who owned it. Right in front of his eyes, the one and only Arya Stark got out of a car he would expect Sansa to drive. She was wearing a tank top that clung to her like a second skin which made her small breast seem bigger. The shorts she was wearing made her legs look like they went on for days. Gendry would be lying if he said he didn't want to throw her against the car and fuck her senseless. Yes, he'd only just met the girl and it wasn't something you'd call an ideal meeting but she was hot and all he wanted to was fuck her. He definitely didn't have feelings for the girl.

"What in Seven Hells are you doing here?" She grumbled, getting angrier by the minute.

"I work here." He replied with no emotion.

"Oh, right. Well can you please look at my precious baby." She said, pointing to the very girly car. He did not expect Arya to call that very feminine car her 'precious baby.'

"Sure, do you know what's wrong with it?" He asked.

"Of couse I don't know!" She yelled, "if I knew, I wouldn't fucking be here, would I." She said sarcastically. God this girl was a pain in his ass.

"Whoa, calm down. What was it doing that made you come here?" He asked, amused at her anger.

"Well, it started sputtering and making strange noises so I pulled into the nearest mechanic." She said.

"Right, let's take a look." He said, making his way to the car and lifting the front hood, he fiddled around with the parts, checking if everything was in order. One of the parts from the engine was broken which surprised him seeing she had even started the car in the first place. He closed the hood and turned to her.

"Well?" She asked, tapping her foot which echoed in the room.

"A part from your engine is missing. You probably won't be able to start your car again and if you do, well it won't last very long." He said seriously. She cursed under her breath.

"Can you fix it?" She asked, biting her lip which looked very enticing.

"Yes, but I'll need to order the part that's missing." He replied, watching as her face contorted into irritation.

"How long will it take?"

"It depends on the order. But usually it takes a week to arrive."

"A fucking week!" He nodded, and again she cursed under her breath. "Do you have any here in stock?"

"I don't know, but I can check." He said, walking to the store cupboard.

He opened it, and started rummaging through it trying to find the missing part. He felt his shirt rise up and when he turned to Arya to ask a question, he saw her staring at his lower back muscles. "I'm assuming your going to Sansa's Bachelorette party tonight?" He asked.

She scoffed, "if you can call it that. I mean really, what's the point of calling it a 'bachelorette party' if your fiancé and his mates are coming as well? Why are they doing it anyways?"

"Because of strippers and all that kinda shit." He replied, still rummaging through the endless car parts.

"Pftt, as if those two prudes would hire strippers. It was probably us they couldn't trust." She said adding a little laugh at the end.

"No, I believe it was just you they couldn't trust." He turned around to face her. Her eyes narrowed.

"Excuse you?" Arya Stark had officially turned on bitch mode.

"I would never hire a stripper." He said truthfully. He did not want to become like his father.

"Yeah, sure. Your totally bullshitting!"

"I'm being 100% truthful." She eyes him warily but luckily left it as that.

"Well I'm sorry to say this, but there's not parts for your car."

"Fuck!" She practically screamed.

"Do you need a lift?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't kick him in the dick.

"No, I'll just call Sansa." She said, going outside and making the call. Shortly after, she came back in and grabbed her stuff from the car. It was literally just a bunch of alcohol. Gendry offered to carry it but she just gave him an icy glare.

Once she had left, he decided to check the car from the inside to see if ther was anything wrong. When he opened the door, all he saw was rubbish. There were McDonalds bags and and KFC boxes everywhere. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something. At the backseat in the right corner, there was a bag saying Mockingbird that only meant one thing. Super, sexy, hot lingerie. His curiosity got the better of him and he couldn't help but grab the bag and check what was inside. He pulled out one of the sexiest outfits of mankind, and all he could imagine was Arya standing before him only in that suit which practically left nothing to the imagination.

The smooth black silk felt wonderful in his hands and all he could think was Arya writhing beneath him in this hot, sexy outfit.

*******

 

Gendry finally got the Stark girl off his mind but only because of his upcoming lunch with his father. Yesterday, he got a certain invitation from his father for lunch. As much as Gendry wanted to decline, Willas somehow talked him into going. He closed up Motts Garage, changed into something more suitable, and drove over to his dad's massive mansion.

He didn't want to push the button. He hated his father. He hated his step-mother. He especially hated his step-brother, Joffrey. Why did he need to see his father who couldn't give two shits about him?

He sighed before finally pressing the door bell. In a flash, the door was opened and a furry of golden curls were all he could see. She must of been waiting for him. "Gendry!" Myrcella shouted, "I missed you." He wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"I missed you too, Cella." He said, hugging her tightly. Myrcella always listened to his problems. She always helped out when he was angry at their father, or angry at the Gods, or angry at anything, really. When they broke away from the hug, she gave him a big grin. "Where's dad?" He asked.

"In the lounge room, but I need you to help me in the kitchen." She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the kitchen.

"Cella, you know I can't cook." He said, chuckling at her struggle to pull him.

"Nonsense, anyone can cook." She stated. "Now come on, before I punch you."

"You wouldn't punch anyone." He said, following her to the kitchen.

"I would so. You just haven't seen my wild side." He imagined her with her golden girls in tangles and her face with mud splattered over it. He laughed and she joined in.

"So what's for lunch, Chef Cella?"

"Your favourite, hamburgers." He let out a whoop and she giggled. "Now, I need you to cook the patties. Can you do that?"

"Yes chef." He saluted her, and began to put the meat on the grill. "So, how's uni?"

"Good. I can't believe it's my last year." She replied, looking excited.

"Me too, you're so grown up." She gave him the middle finger but continued to smile. "I've never seen you look this happy."

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently, a shade of pink lighting her cheeks.

"Who's the guy?" He teased.

"Th.. there is no guy!"

"Yeah, sure. Come on, tell me about the guy who's got you so happy." She sighed, but accepted defeat.

"His name is Trystane. Gods Gen, he's so sweet and nice." She said, looking dreamily at the the ceiling.

"That's good to hear. But if he hurts you, I'll fucking beat the guy to pulp."

"Gendry!" She shouted. He watched as she grinned and flipped the table. "What about you?"

"What about me?" He said, flipping over the patties.

"Well, is there a special girl?" She asked with an evil grin.

"No." He responded flatly.

"I don't believe that for one second."

"Well, you better believe it!"

"Whatever, I'll find out a way to make you talk."

After he finished the patties, she told him to see Father while she plated up the burgers. He found him in the lounge room, drinking as usual. "Gendry!" He boomed, spit flying out his mouth. "How are you, my boy?" He asked, getting up from his recliner and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm good." He mumbled, wincing at the smell of his breath.

"Where's Tommen?"

"At his soccer game. Little pussy can't handle a sport what real men play."

"Dad!"

"And thank the Gods that the bitch is with him too!" He exclaimed.

"Dad, Gendry, lunch is ready." Myrcella's voice came from the kitchen.

They sat out on the patio and that's when it turned into a disaster. "Here boy, have a drink." His father said, offering him the glass of scotch.

"No thanks Dad, I'm good." He said, taking a big bite out of his burger.

"Don't be afraid, it's just alcohol."

"I don't drink, dad." His father let out a booming laugh, his fat belly jiggling everywhere.

"Why did the Gods make every one of my sons a pussy." He exclaimed. Gendry clenched his fists and stared angrily at him. The grease from the meat ran down from his chin and into his beard. "Have you ever made the eight?" He asked.

"What?"

"Where you fuck a girl from every state?" He boomed.

"No dad, I haven't even been to every state." He growled out.

"Well I have. And that's what makes you a real man."

"Congratulations Dad. You've managed to cheat on your wife, you should be proud." He said sarcastically.

"Oh don't be like that. When you get married, you'll get sick of her and need a different woman. And you'll turn into a fat drunk like me."

"I will NEVER turn out like you!" He shouted.

"You will." He responded as Gendry got up and stormed back into the house, going to leave. 

"Gendry wait!" Myrcella shouted. "Please don't leave me here." She said desperately.

"Do you have something nice to wear?"

*******

 

They arrived at the party at 6:00pm. He knew Willas or Sansa wouldn't care if he brought Myrcella, and he couldn't leave her with their drunk father. "I don't want you drinking?"

"Gendry I'm 22 and an adult, my decisions are my own." She stated and Gebdry watched as she made friends with some girl she didn't know. He felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Hey." Willas said, "you bring Myrcella."

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind."

"No it's cool, but why?" He asked. Gendry couldn't answer. Walking towards him was Arya and Sansa. Arya was wearing a very short black dress that clung to her skin. It complemented the little curves she had and brang out her stormy grey eyes."Gendry?" Willas was smirking.

"Oh, just had a fight with dad."

"Again."

"Yeah, Gods I hate him so much!" He exclaimed.

"You have daddy problems." Arya exclaimed and laughed. He could tell she was drunk. He sighed, and looked at the very attractive mess in front of him.

"You can call it that." He replied.

"Awww, poor baby Gendry has daddy problems." She said in a baby voice.

"Arya!" Her sister exclaimed.

"Shut up." He growled.

"Do you need your diaper changed, because your getting a bit shitty."

"Shut it!" He raised his tone. She didn't batter and eyelid. Instead she turned angry.

"You shouldn't hate your dad. At least you've got one!" She stormed away, and shocked everyone. At one moment she was teasing, the next angry.

"Gendry, I'm so sorry." Sansa said, going after Arya. He felt angry and guilty.

"Gendry?" He felt a small hand on his shoulder and immediately knew it was Myrcella. "Let's go somewhere and talk." She said.

They walked out to the patio and sat down. "So?" She said.

"I feel angry. But I also feel guilty. Her father is dead and mine is alive but I can't help myself to not hate him."

Ned Stark died 9 years ago. When Gendry was 16 and his mother passed away, Ned found him and convinced his father to let Gendry live with him. He was always kind to him and they got along really well. He always asked if he was well and if he liked living with his father. Gendry wished his father was like Ned and he always felt horrible for it. When Ned passed, it was the first and only time he saw his father cry.

"You have every right to hate him. He treats you like dirt and yes her father is dead, but she just said that cause she was drunk." Myrcella replied.

And like old times, they stayed out there talking about problems with family.

They seemed to stay out there for hours and when they returned inside, everyone was already passed out on the floor. Except one. Arya Stark was still there, barely standing and doing what he assumed was dancing. She was drinking singing a song he couldn't understand. Willas watched with amusement and Sansa with worry. "Gendry, could you please do us a favour and drive her home." She said, "we would take her, but we can't drive. We'll give you the address, and we understand if you don't-

"Relax Sansa, of course I'll take her home." He tried to get her to come, but she just kept dancing. He decided the only way was to pick her up and carry her like a child.

"Hey asshole, what the fuck do you think your doing?" She shouted, wriggling around trying to get away. Because she was moving everywhere, he accidentally brushed his hand against her ass. "Stop groping my ass, you perve!" She shouted. He carried her outside while Myrcella hopped in his backseat. He plopped her in the front seat.

"There you go, Milady." He said, mocking her.

"Donotcallmemilady!" She shouted. He laughed as he put on her seatbelt and closed the door.

"Thank you so much Gendry." Sansa said.

"Not a problem." He replied, getting in the car and driving off to the address Sansa gave him.

* * *

 

**Myrcella**

 

She sat in silence at the back, smirking as her brother checked on the girl beside him every few seconds. "What?" She snapped. Gendry laughed while the girl crossed her arms.

She was super pissed and drunkenly reminisced on old times. "Did you know my ex cheated on me?" She asked.

"No." Gendry was lying, she could always tell when he was lying.

"Well today would of been our fourth anniversary."

"I'm sorry." He replied.

"Why? It's not your fault the prick decided he got sick of me." She replied. She turned round and faced Myrcella. "You should dump this guy before he gets sick of you. They always do." She said. Myrcella was surprised she could string two words together.

"She's my sister!" Gendry said in outrage but Arya continued with her drunken rant.

"All men want is sex! They expect women to look their best at all times. I mean, so what I don't wax my vagina and so what I occasionally forget to shave my legs. Why should I do what men tell me to do? It's my body and my fucking life, so I can do whatever I want."

"Not all men are like that." Gendry exclaimed. She turned and glared at him.

"So your telling me you'd rather a hairy vagina then a clean, shaven one?" She asked as Myrcella giggled in the back.

"No- I... It's your body... Ah fuck it." She had never seen her brother so flustered and he has never acted like this.

"My point exactly. It's my body and no man should ever disrespect a woman's body. Why the hell do men rule the would? You've never seen a queen on the Iron Throne, only the stupid men who make dumb decisions that get themselves killed. Everything that is shit for woman starts with men.

"Like what?"

"Like MEN-struation. MEN-opaus. Instead of HIS-story it should be HER-story. Let's face it, without women, men would be fucked. I swear us girls have to do fucking everything. We bleed out of our fucking vaginas once a month. When we have sex for the first time, it hurts and bleeds. We have to carry a baby for 9 fucking months and then push the fat thing out of our vagina and if our body isn't up to men's standards, we're considered ugly. And if we complain about it like I just did, we get called a feminist."

"Amen!" Myrcella added.

 "You don't know how much it hurts to get kicked in the balls. If we have a small dick, we're fucked."

"Do you have a small dick?" She asked. Gendry flushed and paused.

"I...I... Well, I..."

"Well, do you?" Myrcella was crying of laughter.

"I would hope not." He finally answered.

"You would hope not? Why don't you just fucking tell me, it's not that hard?" She argued.

"I... I..."

"You're hopeless." She said.

They arrived at the apartment which looked very disgustingly seedy. "You live here?" He asked.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" She asked. He sighed and got out of the car. He went to help her out, but she ended up falling into his chest. Gendry lifted her and she nuzzled into his chest."You smell good."

"Myrcella, a little help please." She went and grabbed Arya's bag and dug out the keys. She opened the door of the building. "Which number are you?" Gendry asked, looking at her with concern.

"2b." She announced, hugging herself closer to him. Myrcella laughed as Gendry groaned.

"Can you not do that?" He asked.

"Not do what?" She asked innocently, as she shifted her body that was rubbing against him. They got to the door, which Myrcella unlocked and led the way through.

The apartment was very small and it was a mess. She had one of the smallest kitchens and there was clothes everywhere. There were lots of photos with her and her dad and the girl she had met that night, Ros.

They soon found her bedroom and Myrcella watched from the door as Gendry treated the girl with utmost care. He gently laid her down on the bed, and went to her draws. "What are you doing?" She asked, half yawning.

"I'm helping you get out of that dress." He replied.

"Why, so you can star at my non-existent tits?"

"No, so you'll be comfy when you sleep."

"Oh..." She said, suddenly speechless. He opened the first door which he quickly shut. "Are you actually afraid of tampons?" She asked and laughed weakly. "Open the third draw. I've got an oversized shirt in there." She said. He opened the draw and selected one.

"Will this do?" He asked. He held up an old band shirt.

"That's my favourite!" She exclaimed. She started singing the Red Hot Chilli Peppers and giggling like a kid on Christmas Day. He smiled. He went to unzip her dress-

"What are you doing? I can dress myself, you.. (Hiccup) you know."

"You can barely speak. Are you wearing a bra?" He asked.

"No, I don't really need one." She said.

"This is going to be difficult." He said, groaning.

"You know, most men would take advantage of this situation."

"I know, but I'm not most men." He replied.

Gendry managed to unzip the dress without exposing her breast. He slipped on the shirt and she shimmied out of it. The shirt rose up, showing her undies. They were adventure time undies.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Gendry asked.

"Because it's better than this shitty world!" She exclaimed, and fell into a deep sleep.

"She's pretty." Myrcella said, as they drove back to the place she didn't want to return too.

"Yeah, she is." He replied, thinking about something in his deep, strange mind.


	3. Highgarden

**Arya**

 

Arya let the hot water wash away her miseries. She was singing a song she didn't remember the name of when she heard a loud bang come from outside. It was like time slowed down and she was just standing there, with the water rushing over her. The loud noises continued which brought her out of her trance. She quickly turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself.

Arya slowly crept into the kitchen, made sure the towel was wrapped tightly around herself and grabbed the baseball bat that Jon gave her when she was ten. She held the bat tightly, ready to strike whoever was in her apartment. She saw the intruder doing something to her door and quietly made her way over to whack him in the head. _Quick as a snake, quiet as a shadow._ The intruder was very tall and muscly, with black hair that Arya weirdly recognised. She was almost there. _Fear cuts deeper than swords._

He turned around and ducked just as Arya swung the bat. She still didn't know who it was so she punched him right in the nose. "Ahh fuck! Gods Arya, you know how to punch!" He lifted his face and she saw it was Gendry.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!"

"You almost broke my nose!" He replied.

"Answer the fucking question, Gendry. Why are you here?" She demanded.

"I'm here to take you to Highgarden. For the wedding?" He questioned as if she was supposed to know, "didn't Sansa tell you?"

"No, I'm supposed to go with Sansa and Willas."

"Well, Willas rang me last night asking if I would take you." Arya groaned. "I'm not that bad, am I?" She groaned again.

"What was that loud noise?"

"Huh?" He looked down and scratched his head.

"What in Seven Hells was that noise?"

"Well I... I kinda broke your door."

"You broke my fucking door. How?" Great, more money I have to spend on this snotty apartment.

"Well, it was locked and I needed to get in. I tried picking the lock, I swear."

"That doesn't really answer my question!"

"Ok, I got angry and... I knocked down your door."

"You fucking asshole, you better pay for that shit!"

"I will, I promise." He replied. She turned and walked to her bedroom and when she went to close the door, he was standing behind her.

"What do you think your doing?" Her anger was building.

"I'm going to help you get dressed, of course. Just trying to make sure you don't wear a dress and go climbing. Or wear those bull panties-

She slammed the door before he could continue and quickly changed into some comfy track pants and a baggy sweatshirt. She pulled her wet hair into a messing bun, grabbed the duffel bag with her stuff and slipped on the ugg boots that were beside her bedside table.

When she opened the door, she found him leaning on the wall. He turned to her with the usual smirk on his face and said, "Ready to go, milady?" She gave him the middle finger with her free hand, and walked outside to the usual sight of cameramen in the halls. They were finally out of the seedy, stuffy building and she made her way to the car Gendry pointed at. Since her car was still in the shop, she had to get a lift. Her other had offered but Arya really didn't feel like getting lectured on how and why she should've stayed with Mycha.

"What's with all the old, seedy cameramen in there?" Gendry asked as she put on her seat belt. He pulled out of the curb when she started laughing hysterically. Arya herself wasn't sure if her answer was correct, but if it was then it would be funny and as equally uncomfortable. Gendry glanced at her, confused but quickly put his eyes back on the road. When Arya stopped laughing, she finally answered.

"I'm not exactly sure if this is true, but... I think they're filming porn across the hall." "

"What?! He asked, before laughing himself.

"Yeah, the noises they make in there are inhumane." Gendry started laughing and she couldn't help but join in. Her phone started ringing. She was just about to answer when-

"You left this bag in your car. Just thought I would give it to you." He had the biggest smirk on his face when he pointed to the mockingbird bag. Her palms grew sweaty and she dropped the phone. "Hello, Arya are you there?" It was Ros, and she somehow was on speaker phone. "Yes Ros, but hold on you're on speaker phone." Arya said, stupidly pressing all the buttons on her voice. it only seemed to make it louder, Ros's voice echoing through the car

"Why does that matter, you're alone right?" She asked as Arya continued to fiddle around with the phone. Gendry thankfully was lightly chucking beside her, so Ros couldn't hear him.

"Yeah, I'm alone." Arya sighed with defeat.

"How'd the date go last night? Did you get laid?" "That wasn't really my intention. He was a complete asshole!" She grumbled. She was eyeing Gendry who was trying not to listen.

"You know what? Ever since Mycha cheated on you, you have this high expectation that they have to be perfect!" Ros complained.

"Ros, he was saying he would never fuck a girl with a hairy pussy! He also said that I should wear some more makeup or I'll never get a good man like himself!"

"Honey I'm just gonna be honest, you need to get laid. What's it been like 2 years? Your always so cranky or moody, I think a good lay with a hot man would change that." Gendry has seen her undies, knows she doesn't wax her vagina, and now knows what her sex life is. Fucking great!

"Baby, come back to bed..." Gendry had strained his voice a if he just woke up. She stared daggers at his forehead, relishing at the thought of killing this asshole. Did he think this was some stupid joke, because if he did it definitely wasn't funny!

"Arya you bitch, you did get laid!" She screamed into the phone, "and that didn't sound like Aegon. That guys voice is deep, sexy and masculine. Didn't you say that was the voice of your fantasies when you were drunk one night?" Could this day get any worse?

"Ros-

"Please don't tell me you wore those adventure time undies? Or those ones with the wolves?" She interrupted.

"Ros I-

"Actually, I'm going to pick out some sexy lingerie from mockingbird and book you an appointment at the spa for a Brazilian wax, right now! oh, and have fun at the wedding!" Ros hung up.

"What the hell was that for asshole?!" She turned to Gendry who had one of the most sexiest and infuriating smirks she had seen of all time.

"Adventure time, really?" She groaned and thought that she would rather her Mothers company than to this torture.

* * *

 **Gendry**  

  

They finally got to Highgarden, and pulled into the 5 star hotel. Arya looked upon it like it was heaven. They were on the second last floor and Willas and Sansa got Penthouse. There was a pool on the penthouse floor and Gendry was sure Arya was going to be up there most of the time.

He grabbed his duffel bag and also grabbed hers before she could protest. "I can carry my own shit, you know!"

"Yeah, maybe you should get that lingerie out of my car then." He replied, making his way to the hotel doors. She grabbed the bag and made sure the label was hidden. They both checked in to their rooms and went to the elevator. It was one of the most awkward experiences of his life. When they reached the second floor, a couple got in and we're making out furiously. Gendry looked to Arya who was red faced and looking away.

Thankfully the couple left on the third floor and they finally arrived to theirs. Their rooms were next to each other. She snatched her duffel bag off him and went into her room. He went into his and immediately went to the mini-bar for some snacks. This was going to be a long weekend...

 

*******

 

All the Bridesmaids and Groomsmen along with the Bride and Groom themselves, went to the salon. Gendry, Hot Pie, Anguy and Willas wanted to pull their eyes out from the thought but Sansa insisted they look their best for her wedding. After all, it is her big special day. But the one person who literally looked like they wanted to die was Arya. She was wearing a constant frown and complaining whenever she got the chance.

Gendry was getting a haircut with Arya getting a pedicure beside him. Beside her was Sansa reading an old vogue magazine. “I don’t want a pedicure. I HATE people touching my toes including myself.” Arya was saying to Sansa.

“Arya, you’re 23 and a fully, mature adult. I shouldn’t have to get Willas to hold you down while I clip your disgustingly, long toenails.” Sansa shuddered at the thought. While Arya ranted to Sansa, a tall lanky man with blonde curly hair and perfectly shaped eyebrows steped in front of Arya. As soon as his hands contacted her toe he was on the ground. She kicked him right in the face.

“Jeez, that’s gonna bruise tomorrow.” He said, rubbing his face.

“Lommy?” Arya asked, looking around to see if anyone was seeing this.

“Hey babe, did you wear that super sexy outfit you bought at Mockingbirds?” Gendry was trying so hard to hold in his laughter as he looked upon her face.

“Arya Stark, my sister, went to Mockingbird and bought lingerie? This day is worth celebrating.” He saw Arya flushing.

“Yeah, and she bought our new dildo, The Mountain!” The man exclaimed. _Dildo… Seven Hells._ Gendry let out a little groan at the thought which thankfully, no one heard.

“I did not!” She shouted.”

“Calm your tits woman, just a joke.” He turned to Sansa, “I offered it to her for nine dollars but she turned it down, and I can see why." The man was eyeing him like he was a piece of meat. "You've got a mountain of your own." Arya turned to Gendry so he winked and waggled his eyebrows at her. Sansa laughed while Arya quivkly denied.

"We're not together!"

"Yeah, but you've slept together haven't you?" His question sounded more like a statement which everyone heard. Jeyne Poole stared daggers at Arya while Anguy eyed her fake breasts.

"No, no, no. You've got it wrong, we definitely haven't slept together. Not once." She said, shaking her head furiously.

"Whatever." He mumbled. The chatter started up again.

"How do you work here anyways, Don't you work in Mockingbird?"

"Yah, but I came to personally style you." He replied.

"What?"

"Yeah, I've known your sister and she said you needed help waxing your legs. I'm the perfect candidate." Arya groaned as she was pushed into the back room.

* * *

**Arya**

 

After a long day of rehearsals, Arya relished the night time swim she was having with Sansa. No Jeyne, no Margaery, just her and Sansa. It was almost like old times if her brothers would of been there, with their father and mother sitting by the pool, laughing at the children's immaturity.

After getting out of the pool, they settled by the fireplace drinking their coffees. Willas and Gendry were watching the footy, arguing over who would win. "I wish he was here." Arya said, holding back the tears that threatened to escape.

"Me too. It's my special day tomorrow and he's not here to walk me down the aisle." Sansa burst into tears and Arya soon joined her. The two men watched with sadness at the two girls with a dead father. Willas soon came over to the couch, and hugged Sansa until her sobs died down. But there was no one comforting Arya. Only Jon would do that.

Arya was shocked to feel Gendry sit beside her, and hold her hand drawing weird patterns with his finger in the palm of her hand. As much as she hated the guy, Arya couldn't deny that she felt like he actually cared for her in that exact moment. Maybe she had found her guy, and just didn't know it...

*******

Arya was in bed, tossing and turning, unable to sleep. She had felt tense all day and all she could think about was the wedding that would take place tomorrow. She needed to release the tightness of her body and there was only one way to do that.

She slipped her hand under the waistband of her undies, finding the soft spot of her sex. She slowly rubbed that spot and felt the familiar feeling in her belly begin to build up. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, increasing the pace of her fingers. She couldn't hold in the moans that escaped her mouths but Arya couldn't care less.

Then that stupid black haired, blue eyed man popped up in her head. All of a sudden, she couldn't release the tension she had all day. "Fuck!" She practically screamed. "Stupid, stupid, stupid bull headed man!"

Throughout the rest of the night, she didn't get one bit of sleep.

*******

Arya finally fell asleep at 5 am and only got a 2 hour sleep. She made her way to the shower and felt her sleepiness drift away as the hot water touched her skin. She got dressed, and was about to make her way down for breakfast.

Then she saw the piece of paper that must of been slid through her door. She picked up, unfolded it and-

_Could you possibly be more quiet next time, the walls are awfully thin.                                                                           Also if you need any help getting off, I would gladly be there to help. Or give you some tips._

_PS: it's all in the wrist._

_-Gendry_

Gendry fucking Waters caught her out.

Fuuuck...


	4. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OVER 50 KUDOS, WHOOO!  
> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, its so great to know that people actually read my work. Also, thank you for being so patient since this chapter took longer than usual, I'm really sorry I got a bit lazy but I also had work to do. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter and I can assure you this ain't a Red Wedding or a purple one. Again thank you so much, and enjoy :)

** Arya **

 

Arya held her sisters hand as she worried over what was to happen in the next hour. “What if he hates me in this dress? What if he’s having seconds thoughts? Or what if-

"Sansa,” Arya said, amused at her sisters behaviour. “I can assure you he’s not having second thoughts. And he’ll love you in that dress but probably loves what’s underneath more.”

“Arya!” Sansa shrieked as she laughed at her sister’s innocence. All her life, Sansa had been the innocent one. Everything she did was perfect from her appearance to her school grades. Arya, on the other hand was hopeless. To this very day, Arya couldn’t give a shit about her appearance. She and Sansa were completely different which was why they fought so much when they were little. It was their father’s death that made them realise their arguments were silly.

“Dad would be so proud of you right now.” Arya said, rubbing circles with her thumb on the back of Sansa’s hand.

"He’d be proud of you too.” She replied, brushing the silent tear that had escaped.

“Don’t cry. You’ll wreck your makeup.” Arya commanded, “And you’ll make me cry.” They both laughed at that and waited in a comforting silence.

“It’s time.” Robb said, entering the room. Arya helped Sansa stand up, and handed her to Robb.

First, the two little flower girls who were Willas’s nieces walked on the aisle. They tossed pretty flower petals everywhere, almost tripping over each other’s feet. Then Jeyne went, almost tripping over her fake tits. Margaery looked gorgeous in the pale blue dress Sansa had chosen for the bridesmaids. "Arya, it’s your turn.” She groaned. “Don’t trip.” Robb laughed at her fear of tripping over.

Arya took a deep breath and walked down the aisle. The guest looked at her without a care. They were all eagerly waiting for the bride, excited to see her beauty. It was the first time Arya had been in the hall. Flowers and vines were all over the walls and floor. The sun shone in the windows, making the hall look like the Garden of Eden. As Arya neared the beautiful wedding arch, she lifted her gaze from her feet. Willas was smiling at her but you could tell he was getting impatient. Hot Pie stared at the wedding cake across from the hall, Anguy was staring at Jeyne and Margaery’s breasts and Gendry… He was staring at her, his mouth agape.

Hopefully a moth flies in it, Arya thought dryly, completely oblivious. He must have read her mind cause he quickly shut his mouth and looked her up and down. There was something in his eye that was unreadable. When his eyes finally met hers, she quickly looked away thinking about how he heard her last night.

She took her spot and turned to see Sansa with a huge, beaming grin and Robb linked on her arm. She spotted her mother, who was already crying. Willas had a look of awe on his face, his eyes never leaving Sansa's face. The beautiful (and very expensive) White gown complimented Sansa's porcelain skin and flaming red hair. She shine like the sun but had all the moon and the stars beauty. Sansa was truly a sight to see.

When she reached Willas, Robb gave her away and took his seat next to their mother. Willas and Sansa turned to face each other and held hands. When the Pastor began his long list of marriage standeds, Arya was surprised to see who it was. Lommy fucking Greenhands. Was this guy everything?

"We are gathered here today to celebrate a man and woman's love for each other. Today, they will take the step to be committed with each other until their very last breaths. Willas, you may say your wedding vows." Willas took a deep breath and begun his vows.

"I, Willas, take you Sansa, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. I love you Sansa Stark and I promise I will love you till  I die." Sansa let out a sob and Arya felt tears in her eyes. To see her sister this happy made her happy. She watched in awe as Sansa's grin stretched right to her ears, lighting up her facial features. Lommy turned to Sansa, urging her to go. Sansa wiped the tears away before she spoke.

"I, Sansa, take you Willas, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, for even poorer when I've been shopping a lot, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Everyone chuckled lightly but Arya mostly heard the wailing of women.

"Do you, Willas Tyrell, accept Sansa Stark to become your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do!" Willas said, eagerly shaking his head making the guests laugh. "And do you, Sansa Stark, accept Willas to become your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes, Gods yes I do!" Lommy let out a little scream of excitement.

"You may now kiss the bride and make her your wife!" He practically screamed.

Willas swept Sansa into a deep, passionate kiss. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back, kissing him once more.

"Oh Gods, you two are just so cute together!" Lommy screamed, hugging a nearby Hot Pie. Arya looked to Hot Pie but met Gendrys shimmering blue eyes instead. She quickly looked away.

"NOW LETS EAT AND DANCE!" Hot a Pie shouted, fist pumping the air.

*******

 

Arya was seated between Gendry and Olenna TyrelL. "You'll be next." Olenna said, smiling her toothless smile.

"Yeah, I doubt it." She replied laughing.

"Oh nonsense. This stupid oaf just needs to hurry up and pop the question." Olenna replied, nodding towards Gendry.

"Oh, we're not together. But your right, he is a stupid oaf!"

"Well child, love happens at the most unexpected time." She replied, before completely changing the subject. "Now, where's my cheese?"

"Miss, the cheese will be served after the main meal." A staff member nearby explained.

"What? That is the stupidest idea I've ever heard. Bring me my cheese, now!" The staff member moved off quickly to deliver the cheese as Olenna ranted about cheese.

"Did you have fun last night?" Gendry asked, his breath tickling her ear. She replied by elbowing him in the gut, making his leg shoot up and hit the table.

"Oops, sorry. It slipped." She said innocently as Gendry clutched his belly.

After the main course was served, everyone somehow ended up talking about Arya's job. "So Arya," her mother said. Here we go, Arya thought, "what's your next project?" Her mother stuffed some salad in her mouth and almost spat it out once Arya answered. She had been trying to avoid this.

"Well, I'm going to... Valyria." "

Valyria?! That's insane, you will not be going there!"

"Yes mom, I will be."

"No you won't, do you know how dangerous that place is? You could die over there and you still have so much life to live. Your not even married and you don't have any kids, Seven Hells you don't even have a boyfriend!" Her mother exclaimed, shuddering at the thought.

"I'm not really concerned about that right now. I'm only 23, I don't need to get married and I am living my life, Mom. I'm traveling the world, and that's more then I ever could of asked for!"

"You should've stayed with Mycha. He was a good boy, a nice boy." "

He cheated on me!" Arya shouted.

"It was one mistake. You should of forgave him."

"I refuse to stay with anyone who has been unfaithful. Once a cheater, always a cheater!"

"Well, maybe he had good reasons to cheat." Awkward silence. Arya felt embarrassed, hurt and angry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, trying to keep her tone down. They were starting to gain other tables attention.

"That its a two way street. I mean really Arya, you've let yourself go. You rarely put any effort into your appearance and you really should lay off the pizza, it's starting to show." There were gasps and pretty much everyone put their utensils down.

"Mom!" Sansa exclaimed.

Arya got up, tears in her eyes and stormed out of the hall. "Arya, wait!" Sansa shouted, calling for her sisters attention. She ignored her and thought about her mothers actions. She had always been a pain on Arya's love life, but this time she took it too far.

* * *

**Gendry**

 

 

The whole table was silent, all from shock. Gendry himself, was in shock. How could a Mother say that to their own daughter? He watched Arya walk off and how no one moved to follow her. He looked to Sansa and Willas who were looking at him expectantly."Please excuse me." He said, getting up from the table and following her steps.

He exited the hall and found her on the ground with her knees hiked up to her chest. Her face was in her hands and he could hear her softly crying. She heard the door close and looked up, eyes all puffy and red. "What the hell are you doing here? Come here to mock my shitty life?" She yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"No I-

"If you say anything about last night I will gouge your fucking eyes out!"

"Relax Arya. I just came here to make sure your ok."

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. My mother insulted me in front of everyone, my boyfriend cheated on me, and you of all people heard me last night!" She said sarcastically.

"Your boyfriend clearly doesn't know what he's missing out on."

"Yeah, he's missing out on a lonely, girl who's a mess." She replied, looking at the ground. 

"No Arya. They're all wrong, including yourself. Your mother doesn't see the true beauty of you. Fuck all those men who comment about your body. Your body is beautiful, your face is beautiful. You are beautiful."

"No I'm not. My own mother said I was fat! And it's probably true, I mean-

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Gendry felt a surge of anger go through his veins, "you are no where near close too fat! You don't really believe that, do you?"

"But you have to say that. To make me feel better!" She shouted.

"I'm not just trying to make you feel better. I'm trying to make you see how much you are actually worth. And if you can't see that, how do you expect anyone else to see that?"

"I used to feel like that. The only two people who made me feel like I was worth something was Jon and..." She trailed off, wiping a tear that strayed from her eye, "and my father." His heart broke, seeing how much she missed him. "But he's gone. The only man that ever made me feel truly loved is gone." Gendry pulled her up from the hard concrete, and embraced her as she cried into his chest. "I miss him so much."

He just held her, making sure she was safe in his arms. He knew he was gone then. He had pretty much given Arya Stark his heart.

* * *

**Jon**

 

They didn't hear him go outside. Gendry held her just how Jon held Margaery when she found out she was pregnant. Arya had her head hurried into Gendry chest and he stroked her hair, making her feel better. Jon weirdly felt jealous. He was usually the one to be there for her, but this time he was beaten too it.

He went back inside and sat back down next to Margaery. He held her hand and watched as a now laughing Arya was lead onto the dance floor. Gendry stared at her with awe, twirling her around and making her laugh. Jon had never seen Arya this happy since Mycha, and smiled at the thought. They were both very clumsy and stumbled every few steps.

He turned to Margaery and asked "Do you want to go dance?"

"Of course." She smiled and took his hand. She rested her head on his shoulder and held each other very tightly.

"How you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm scared, Jon." Margaery finally admitted, burying her head into his chest. He stroked her hair and looked over to Gendry and Arya. They didn't know what they had. And maybe they never would...


	5. Lunch, Fights, and Chinese?

**Arya**

 

"Right, let's go." Gendry said, taking his and Arya's duffel bag. After saying good bye to Sansa and Willas, she quickly rushed up to her hotel room and packed her bag. She wanted to leave as soon as she could and Gendry obviously had the same idea. Unfortunately, she would have to endure a four hour trip with him while the two newlyweds made their way to Dorne for their honeymoon. Arya was super jealous that Sansa would be on the sandy beaches of Dorne, tanning out in the sun while drinking a martini.

She checked out of the hotel and followed Gendry out to his car. She hopped in the front seat and waited for him to follow suit. After finally getting on the road after four days of mental and physical torture, Arya relished in the thought of going home.

"Happy to go home?" He asked, his voice sounding weirdly nervous. Nervous, why was he nervous?

"Gods yes! This week really drained all the energy out of me."

"Yeah, me too. Willas drove me crazy after admitting he was nervous every five minutes." She laughed.

"Yeah, Sansa was the same. She kept wondering if Willas had changed his mind."

"I doubt that would eve happen." He responded with a nod and let the conversation die down. "So, about the other night-" he turned to her with a smirk.

"Talk shit, get hit Waters!" She growled out and took pride at how menacing it sounded.

"What, with your little baby hands. What were your hands doing on that-"

"One word, and I swear to the Gods I will kick your ass. I'll rip your dick off and make sure you choke on it!"

"I'm sure you will." He said lightly chuckling. Gods, one minute he was nice the next he was a complete ass hole.

"Can you drop me off at the garage. I really need to pick up my car." She said after a time.

"Yeah sure. I need to get my keys at home first.

"Why?"

"Because we don't open on Sunday's."

"Why?"

"I don't know, because we just don't."

"You work there and your telling me you don't know why you don't open on Sunday's?" He sighed.

"Seven Hells, your a pain in my ass."

"Whatever, you probably like it." She smirked at him, enjoying the way his jaw tensed up when he was annoyed.

Halfway there they stopped at a nearby McDonalds and ate lunch. Arya of course got her regular medium cheeseburger meal and Gendry ordered a Big Mac. They sat at one of the outside tables and quickly dug into their food. "Who do you think the father of Margaerys baby is?" She asked through a mouthful of food. Gendry swallowed before replying.

"Jon." Arya almost spat out her food. No... Fucking... Way...

"Wait, Jo- Jon who?" She wanted to clarify this.

"What other Jon do you know?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So, Jon. Our Jon... M- my brother Jon?" Gendry nodded. "That's fucking horse shit!" A group of teenagers looked over to their table, their full attention on Arya's conversation.

"I'm telling you, Margaery got knocked up by Jon."

"Since when have they even slept together?" She asked no one, "how can you be sure?"

"Umm, it's pretty obvious. When you yelled out she was pregnant Jons face turned green."

"No... Your lying!" This couldn't be happening. If Margaerys father found out, he would freak.

"No I'm not. Don't you ever notice them spending time together? They were always together at the wedding." Now that she thought about it, Jon and Marg were awfully close.

"Holy fuck, I'm gonna be an Aunty."

"I reckon you'll be a cool Aunty." Her said, smiling at her and stealing one of her chips.

"Hey! Don't steal my chips. And yes, I'll be the best fucking Aunty ever!" he stole another chip but Arya quickly smacked his hand. "You touch my food again and you die." She growled out. One of the teenagers stared at them dreamily.

"I can't wait to be older. Boys are so much more mature." The other girls agreed and Arya literally cringed. They were all gorgeous and reminded her of Sansa's group in high school. These girls were clearly the 'popular girls' and all did shit that made Arya want to rip her eyes out.

"Hurry up and finish your food so we can leave." Gendry said a grumpy, pouty look on his face.

"It's not my fault you're such a pig. You scoffed your food down way too fast." He sulkily looked at her food and she made home jealous by exclaiming how good the food was. He ended up yanking the burger out of her mouth and stuffed it into his. Arya burst into laughter, his cheeks puffed out from the food. He had so much food in his mouth he could barely chew. After her giggles (yes, giggles) died down, she realised he had just stolen her food.

"That's it, I'll get Nymeria on you!"

"Nymeria?" He asked, his face full of confusion.

"My dog. She was pretty much my bestfriend while growing up besides from Ros. She's ruthless and you don't want to encounter her."

"She wasn't at your place when I picked you up?"

"No, she lives at Jons. Since it's an apartment I'm not aloud to have a dog."

"That's shitty."

"Yeah, I'm trying to find a house but they're so expensive."

"I know, even resting a house theses days cost a lot of money." He replied, "How did you and Ros become friends?"

"We shared a uh... Certain hate for someone..." Arya trailed off.

"Let me guess, Jeyne Poole?"

"No, I... Yeah it's her." She tried to deny at first but gave in. He softly chuckled. "One day she called me Arya Horseface and Ros had a huge hate for her when She spread rumours about Ros getting paid for sex." He looked at her with concern.

"She called you Arya Horseface?" He actually generally sounded concerned. He asked with a certain softness, like he was afraid she would break. The teenage girls sighed again, all staring dreamily to Gendry.

"Everyone called me that. They all said I was half horse."

"That's so cruel!" His face contorted into anger but she ignored it and continued her story.

_Jeyne jabbed a finger at her, screeching Arya Horseface. The crowed laughed and Sansa looked guiltily at her. I'm sorry, she mouthed but Arya was so angry by the fact her own sister wouldn't stand up for her. It had been a year after their fathers death but Sansa was still the same old cow who never made a scene in public._

_A girl in her year, Ros, stepped in and said "Jeyne, your face is so full of make up you resemble Jigsaw." Arya was thankful that she did that, and also noted that she got teased on a regular basis. Everyone teased her because she was apparently one of the biggest 'sluts' in school._

_"Ros, you're just a dumb whore. You suck more dick than Margaery Tyrell." Margaery heard that and narrowed her eyes in Jeynes direction._

_"Hey, you got a little somethin' on your chin." Ros said, pointing to a fake spot. Jeyne being super gullible, bought into it. She scratched her chin like a fool while Ros said, "no, third one down." The crowd burst into laughter._

_"You're gonna die alone." Jeyne retorted._

_"Your hair honestly smells like cat piss." "You're so disgusting."_

_"That's what your mum said when she gave birth to you."_

_"No guys ever gonna touch you!"_

_"That's not what your dad said last night." Ros's comebacks dominated over Jeynes._

_"Ugh, whatever." Jeyne flicked her long, fake hair extensions over her shoulder and walked away._

_"I hope you step on a lego..." Ros grumbled only loud enough for Arya to hear. The crowd died down and Ros turned to her._

_"Gods, I fucking hate her. I just want to punch all the make up off her face" Arya growled, clenching her fists._

_"Me too, my friend. Me too."_

"So from that day on, Me and Ros became inseparable. She became my partner in crime and we literally did everything together. Whenever she came over to the house, we would plotnew ways on how to murder Jeyne." Gendry laughed, clutching his stomach.

"You girls are crazy."

"Yeah, watch your back Waters." She said with a smirk. They finally threw their rubbish in the bin and made their way back to the car. "Ohmygods, they're so cute together!" One of the teens said.

"We should give them a show." Gendry suggested, waggling his eyebrows. She laughed and pushed him on the shoulder.

"Piss off waters." She said, as they finally got back in the road.

* * *

 

**Gendry**

 

They finally arrived into town and he pulled up at his apartment. "You have a good building." Arya complimented, nodding with appreciation.

"Not really, it's just better than yours." She grumbled something under her breath and gave him the middle finger. He just laughed which seemed to infuriate her more. "Stay in the car, I'll only be a minute."

"Ok." She replied, turning to look out the window. Gendry made his way up the stairwell and got to his apartment. Jaqen H'gar was standing outside his, smoking a cigarette. They nodded their heads for a slight hello hut really stood for "if you say one word I'll fucking kill you." He and Jaqen hated each other. Gendry hated the way he treated girls. He was the biggest player and broke girls hearts all the time by cheating on them.

He opened his door and searched for his keys. After a few minutes of searching, he finally found them in one of his work clothes pocket. He opened the door and saw a smiling Arya looking down at a piece of paper in her hands. Her turned the other way to see Jaqen entering his apartment. "When I said 'stay in the car' I meant it." He said, eyeing the piece of paper.

"You took too long and I got bored." She huffed.

"Is that Jaqens number?"

"Yes." She responded and pursed her lips.

"Why do you have that guys number?" He asked, feeling a sudden urge of anger rush over him.

"It's none of your business!" She responded firmly.

"It is when I practically know every detail of your love life."

"I didn't want you to know about my sex life!" She screeched back at him.

"I'm not talking about your sex life. This guy would be worse than Mycha, do you really want to put yourself through that?" She bite her lip and looked down.

"It's not like he's going to be my boyfriend. I... I just want to go on a few dates."

"By a few dates you mean sex, don't you? You know, if your so desperate for sex why don't we-

"Desperate for sex?! Fuck you, Gendry, you're such an asshole. Does it make you feel good about yourself when you make me sound like a slutty, high school cheerleader?" Her face was full of anger, and her grey eyes held a storm in them. 

"I didn't mean it like that." He said, feeling guilty. "

"Whatever, I'm walking home." She said, running out of the apartment building. She was so fast he couldn't catch her so he went to his car and drove to where she was running. She slowed down to a walking pace, unaware that he was following her. He rolled down the window.

"Arya, you're not walking home!" He commanded.

"Yes I am. I don't want to spend another minute with you!"

"You'll have to walk five miles!" He pointed out.

"Well, I'll walk five miles."

"Arya, don't be so silly"

"Shut up you stupid bull headed man. I hate you!"

"GET IN THE CAR." He didn't mean to get so angry. This was the voice he used when he got really angry and the voice he wanted to use with is dad. He felt ashamed using it but it worked. Arya huffed but hopped in the car and slammed the door. The drive felt longer than the four hour trip and was extremely awkward. It was silent the whole way apart from the occasional sighs.

They finally arrived at the garage and she quickly got out, storming her way in. "I thought you said you didn't open on Sunday's?" She was wearing an angry facial expression. Tom was tinkering on a car and looked up to see Arya fuming. 

"Looks like your little lady friend is angry. What cha' do?" He had a huge grin on his face.

"Nothin-

"He called me a slut!" She interrupted her.

"I did not call you a slut."

"You practically did. You treated me like I was Jeyne Poole!"

"Oh Gods, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Well, what was it supposed to mean?" He couldn't explain. "Exactly, you're just an ass!" Tom gave her the keys to her car and off she went. She gave him the middle finger on her way out. He sighed and went to his car.

"You got one hell of a girl there." Tom said with a huge smirk.

"She's not my girl."

"But you've slept with her, right?" Why does everyone keep thinking that?

"Goodbye Tom." He replied, getting into his car and driving away.

* * *

 

**Myrcella**

 

She was very surprised when she got a call from Gendry. She immediately went over there and also bought take away Chinese. She opened his apartment door and found him on the couch watching a game of soccer. "Hey." He smiled up at her. "

Hey, how was the wedding."

"It was good. Willas finally lost all his nerves."

"Aww, I can't wait for them to have kids. You'll be a Godfather."

"Right, let's hope that doesn't happen for a while." She chuckled at that.

"I brought Chinese." She said, holding up the plastic bag for him to see.

"Your the best sister in the world." He said, staring greedily at the food. They both settled on the couch and watched the game in silence.

"So, what's got you so quiet."

"Nothing." He replied innocently.

"Is it about that girl, Arya?" She asked with a grin. His jaw tensed. "It is!" He sighed.

"We kind of had a domestic in the apartment." She burst into laughter at that, and imagined Arya hitting Gendry with her small fists. She was smaller than herself.

"So, by domestic I assume you had an argument?"

"Right on the money."

"What'd you do?"

"You know, it hurts when you immediately assume that it was my fault." He mocked a pained expression while she giggled.

"Stop trying to change the subject. What happened?"

"Well, you know that seedy prick across the hall?"

"Jacob?"

"No, it's Jaqen."

"Is he the one with the White streak in his hair." He nodded, "ooohh, he's kind of hot"

"Myrcella!" Gendry grumbled.

"Sorry, sorry. Go on." She urged.

"Well he gave his number to her and I got a little angry."

"Why? It's not like your her boyfriend. Unless you are, because if that's true that would be soooo cute!" She was clenching her fists in excitement.

"No, we're not together. I just got angry because she's still upset over the fact that her last boyfriend cheated on her and she's pretty much setting herself up for the same thing."

"Right..."

"And then I said 'if you're really so desperate for sex-

"Wait you said that to her?" He nodded, "Are you fucking stupid? It's like you want to make her sound like a stupid whore."

"That wasn't my intention." He looked away, embarrassed.

"Well, you can be the biggest stupid, idiot sometimes." 

"Gee thanks. So she got angry at me, we yelled at each other which resolved in a very awkward car ride."

"So, how are you gonna fix this?" He shrugged and she sighed.

"What about you and that guy you were talking about, Tristan?"

"It's Trystane, and I really, really like him," Gendry smiled at her, "but..."

"But what? Is he touching you in places you don't wanna be touched, is forcing you to do stuff you don't want to do, does he have a foot fetish?" "Foot fetish- NO! I was the one who kinda screwed up..." She mumbled.

"Well, I guess family members are alike." They both cringed at that.

"How'd you screw up?"

"Well-

A knock sounded at the door. "Who's that?" She asked expectantly.

"I have no fucking clue!" Gendry responded getting up from the couch. "Probably Hot Pie. He can smell food from a mile away." Gendry opened the door and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNN.   
> WHOS IT GONNA BE?   
> thank you guys so much for the kudos and to find out who's behind the door you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Sorry guys, hope I haven't pissed anyone off. Anyways again, thank you so much and feel free to comment.


	6. Unexpected Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I said I would have it up by Saturday but I got lazy and watched a whole season of American Horror Story. I know right, I have a life. Anyways thank you so much for all the comments and kudos and read on to find out who's behind the door!

**Gendry**

 

Gendry got up, and crossed the room to his apartment door. "Who's that?" Myrcella asked.

"I have no fucking clue!" He replied, beginning to unlock the chain, "Probably Hot Pie. He can smell food from a mile away." He swung the door open and felt his eyes widen as he saw who was standing before him. Out of all the people to be standing outside his door, he was not expecting it to be Arya. She was tipsy, you could tell by the slight flush on her cheeks, her eyes full of excitement and the way she stood. "Arya, what are you doing here? How did you-

"You were right," she cut him off and walked towards him until she was standing right in front of him, "I am desperate for sex." The words filled the silent room and went straight to his groin. He completely forgot Myrcella was sitting on his couch as Arya pulled his collar and pressed her lips to his. At first he was unresponsive, but he was kissing her back just as hungrily as soon as he came to his senses. He entwined his hand in her hair and deepened the kiss, earning a very sexy moan from her. They stood there for what felt like hours, kissing each other passionately.

They finally broke way due from lack of breath, their lips bruised and swollen. She lazil smiled at him and she had a mischievous look in her eye. "Let's go to the bedroom." She said, grabbing his hand. "Lead the..." She froze and turned red from embarrassment. He turned to look at whatever she was staring at, and also froze. Myrcella...

"Hi..." She said through a mouthful of Chinese. She was averting eye contact.

"Hi." Arya replied awkwardly.

"Well, I'm just gonna go since you two seem awfully... Busy." Myrcella said, pushing herself off the couch.

"Oh no, I just dropped by to say hello. I wasn't planning to have sex... With him. Or anything to do with sexual activity and we just kind of... Fell into each other." Arya rambled on. "So, yeah. I'm going to leave because I said hello... And I really need to go home and feed my pet... Frog."

"How about you both stay, hm? I mean, there's still plenty of Chinese to go round." He interrupted.

"No, I really don't want to intrude." Arya said hesitantly.

"No, please stay. It'll probably more interesting anyways." Myrcella said.

"Okay..." She replied, chewing her lip which looked very sexy.

"Great, I'll get you a bowl." Myrcella said while smiling. She rushed off to the kitchen.

"Pet frog, really?" He questioned.

"Shut up!" She responded with her lips pursed.

"And we just... Fell into each other, huh?" He burst into fits of laughter as he watched her face go red from anger and embarrassment.

"What's so funny?" Myrcella asked, still wearing the big fat smirk on her face.

"Nothing." He said through breaths. "I never introduced you two, did I. Arya this is my little sister, Myrcella. And Cella, this is Arya my... Friend." They both exchanged hi's and added a little wave.

"Here's your bowl, and help yourself to as much as you like." She also carried two beers in her hand (the ones he bought for when the guys came over to watch the footy) and gave one to Arya.

"Thanks." She said, opening the tub and taking a big chug out of it. After a couple of minutes of silence and eating, she asked, "Why aren't you drinking?"

"Gendry doesn't drink?" Myrcella answered for him.

"You don't drink?" He nodded his head. "You don't know what your missing out on."

"Yeah I do. I'm missing out on putting myself through dangerous situations and for getting drunk for no reason other than the misery of a shitty life." He responded firmly.

"Gods, calm down. Why are you so opposed to alcohol?"

"Because..." He could either lie or say the truth,

"Because my father is a fat drunk who couldn't give two shits about his children." She flinched at the word father. "Every night, he gets drunk and boasts about how he made the eight right in front of his wife. He brags about cheating on her and acts like he's some kind of war hero. For my seventeenth birthday, he made me go to a strip club. What kind of father takes his seventeen year old son to a strip club?"

"Your pathetic fat one, obviously." He chuckled despite the sadness inside of his story. Somehow, Arya made him laugh in any type of situation. It was like she was the light through his darkness.

"Yeah, pretty much." He replied.

"You guys look nothing alike." Arya said after a small amount of silence.

"Yeah, Gendry's only my half-brother." Myrcella said.

"We have the same dad but different mothers." He said. "We pretty much consider each other as brother and sister though." She smiled.

"I have a half-brother too!" She told Myrcella excitedly, "Jon, he's my favourite. When we were little, he used to go out with bike rides or go for a swim at the lake with me when he could of been doing that with his own friends. He gave me a fencing sword when I was 11. I wasn't aloud to tell anyone otherwise my mother would freak out." She smiled at the memories, "But my father found-

She stopped, her smile faded and the colour drained out of her face. She picked up the beer can and drank the rest of it in one gulp. "When my father found out, he enrolled me in lessons. There was this guy, Syrio and he taught me all he could about fencing. My father would sit there and watch me practice, tell me how proud he was of me." She said sadly, tears brimming in her stormy, grey eyes. "Can I please have another beer?" She asked.

"Yeah of course." Myrcella said, rushing out to get her another one.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

 "Yeah, I'm fine." She responded. Myrcella arrived with the beer and handed it to her. "Thanks." She mumbled as she opened the tab and begun drinking.

After they finished their dinner, Gendry and Myrcella took up the bowls to the kitchen sink. "So," she said as they entered the kitchen, "I thought you said you were 'just friends'." She had a look of hurt mixed with happiness. "Why didn't you tell me Gen? I tell you everything about my relationships, why can't you do the same for me?"

"Cella, that's the first time I've touched her like that I swear. I've never, ever kissed her before until tonight." "

Don't you lie to me Gendry Waters!"

"I'm being honest. 100% truthful."

"Pinky swear." She said, holding out her pinky.

"You know, a pinky finger won't stop me from breaking a promise or lying." he replied.

"Gendry!" She growled.

"Ok fine." He sided, entwined his pinky with hers and shook.

"Good." She said, now beaming. "Ohmigods, I'm gonna be a sister-in-law. I better be a bridesmaid, or something like that. Ohhh, you guys will have the cutests kids, I can just imagine them with black hair and grey eyes. I, gonna be the best freaking Aunty ever! I'll take them out for ice cream, go to-

"Myrcella, it was just a kiss. Nothing will even come out of this." he interrupted.

"Whatever." She said smugly.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just that things happen most when unexpected."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Whatever you want it to mean." He gazed at her, very confused until she asked a question. "Gendry," she said softly, completely changing from the taunting tone for, before, "can I stay at your place for a while?"

"Um, why Cella?" he asked, concerned.

"Mom and Dad are fighting constantly at home and Joff is starting to scare me. He keeps on cornering me in places and says gross stuff." Gendry saw red. He could just imagine his sick, fucked up brother whispering dirty words into his sisters ear. "Dads always coming home late, and when he gets angry he's starts to get... Rough."

"By rough you mean?"

"Forceful." She said, looking down at the floor.

"Fucking drunk asshole!" He shouted, "he hurts you?"

"No, I mean he just gets pushy."

"Next time I see him, I'll punch the shit out of his fat, squishy face."

"Gendry, calm down." She said, putting a hand on his arm to calm him. "So, can I stay?" She asked.

"Of course Cella, you can stay in Hot Pies old room." She grimaced at that, "Don't worry, the sheets have been washed and cleaned for months." He chuckled at her sigh of relief. "Now let's get out there before Arya starts to worry.

They walked back into the lounge room and found her sprawled out on the lounge, dead asleep. She looked so peaceful. "What do we do with her?" Myrcella questioned.

"Leave that to me, you just go to bed." Myrcella walked into the spare bedroom and closed the door after saying goodnight. Gendry walked to the couch, picked Arya into his arms and cradled her like a baby. She smelled like vanilla, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss every inch of skin on her body. He carried her to his bedroom, managed to open the door, and set her down in his bed. She didn't even lift an eyelid, just kept in sleeping. He pulled the sheets over her body and she snuggled into them. He wanted to get in the sheets with her but decided not to. He picked up a pillow and blanket, and headed to the lounge room. He set up the couch, got comfy and waited for his sleep to take him. He knew he made the right decision, after all a gentleman should always respect others.

* * *

 

**Arya**

 

She woke with a groan. She fell asleep on the couch and somehow ended up on a bed. It smelled like Gendry and she snuggled into the bedsheets to get comforted by that familiar smell. She heard voices outside the door as well as a certain sizzling, popping noise that smelt like bacon. Her mouth watered at the thought, sos he decided it was time to get up. It was probably gonna be awkward considering she had accidentally fallen asleep at his place after she kissed him.

She got off the bed and looked in the mirror which was above a chest of draws. She looked like shit, heavy bags under her eyes, hair in knots and tangles. She combed it with her fingers, hoping to make a difference yet it did nothing. Why so you even care what you look like, it's only Gendry and you've never cared before?

She shook the thought out of her hair and walked outside the door and entered the kitchen. She found Myrcella cooking bacon and eggs while Gendry leant on the bench and talked to her. Myrcella looked perfect, even after just waking up. Arya thought Sansa was the only one who could look good after waking up. But not only did Myrcella look good, Gendry looked incredibly sexy. There was a twinkle in his blue eyes from him being tired. His hair eps as messy and tousled and she ached to run her fingers through it. Why does everyone look perfect after waking up except her?!

"Good morning." Gendry said, smiling at her. Gods he was attractive.

"Morning." She croaked back, sounding like she had a frog in her throat.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Alright, I guess." She responded. She scratched her head and yawned.

"Do you... Remember anything that happened last night?"

Just showing up at your place for no reason "No." She lied, faking innocence.

"Are you sure, Not even one bit?"

No, I remember that hot, sexy kiss that I just wanna do again. "No, not one bit." She said while scrunching her face.

"So you don't remember the ki-

"Myrcella, your burning the bacon!" Gendry interupted her, lightly chuckling afterwards.

After the small chitter-chat, they plated up their breakfast. She stuffed it down while Gendry and Myrcella stared at her with awe. After they all finished breakfast and Arya was denied the offer she made of cleaning up, she asked

"Do you mind if I have a shower?"

"Sure, go for it." He said, washing a plate in the dishwashing liquid.

She let the hot water soothe away her tensions. She looked at the shampoo Gendry used and his body wash. There was another scrub that smelt like strawberries and she assumed it was Myrcellas. She opened the cap and squirted the liquid on her body washing her skin.

She got out and wrapped a towel around herself. She heard a knock on the door and Gendry's deep voice. "Hey, can i come? I thought you might like some clean clothes."

"Yeah go ahead." He opened the door, averted his eyes away from Arya and set the clothes on the sink bench. He finally looked at her and froze. He looked her up and down and had the look of lust in his eyes. Arya didn't know what to do but just clutched the towel closer to her body.

"Gendry, can you come help please?" Myrcella called.

"Sorry." He mumbled, quickly shooting out of the room and shutting the door.

She got dressed in some of Myrcella's clothes. The blouse she was given fit her like a glove and made her look like a Christian school girl. She wore black, long tights and put on the combat boots she wore last night. She exited the room, and awkwardly said goodbye. "Thanks for the clothes." She said.

"No worries." Myrcella grinned at her.

"Well, I guess I should go..." She said nervously.

"Umm, right. Bye." Gendry said, stepping closer. The heat of his body radiation onto her. "

Ok, uhh bye." She said, stepping closer.

"Yeah, bye..." She closed her eyes as he bent his head lower, and lower, and lower.

"Gendry, I need your help." Myrcella said again, making them both jump apart.

"Right well I'm gonna go."

"Ok bye." Gendry said as Arya left the apartment. She got in her car, took a deep breath and drove back home.


	7. Cheering up a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty, I know.dont judge, I got really lazy with this one but I promise the next one will be alot better!

**Gendry**

 

He knocked on her apartment door and waited, and waited, and waited. No one answered so he knocked again. After a third time of knocking, Gendry opened the unlocked door and made his way inside. The apartment was even messier since the last time he saw it. Clothes were everywhere, empty beer cans and chip packets covered the floor. The most noticeable things were old toys and valuables that were clearly one gifts. "Arya?" He called uncertainly. "It's me, Gendry."

He walked to the bedroom door which was slightly ajar and opened the door. She was sprawled out on the bed, face down with a box of tissues next to her. She was wearing a baggy sweatshirt with some comforting trousers and was clearly in a very upset state. "Get up Stark." Her ordered. She groaned something that kind of sounded like no. "Come on, you can't just lie here all night." In a flash she was sitting upright on the bed.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?!" She asked furiously. She was a mess, heavy black bags under her eyes, skin more pale than usual and her dark hair in knots and tangles. "Why are you even here?"

"Sansa called," he replied, "she told me about your dad." He face softened but immediately contorted back to anger.

"Well I don't need your sympathy." She said lying back down on the bed.

"You're getting up now, or I'll drag and dress you myself." She flipped him off but then noticed how dressed up he was. He was wearing his suit with a black tie.

"Why are you dressed so nicely?" She asked.

"Because we're going to Acorn Hall." He announced.

"I'm sorry, we're?"

"Yeah, just me and you."

"First of all, no we're not. And second of all, do you know how expensive that shit is?!" She ranted on, "I mean seriously that place is so snobby and fancy even their water comes with a price."

"I'm paying."

"I don't need to be looked after!" She said crossly.

"I'm not looking after you, it's just a treat."

"What am I, some kind of dog?!" He sighed.

"You know, you should just take the offer and be grateful when someone's being nice to you."

"Oh yes Gendry, thank you so much you've literally saved my life." She said sarcastically.

"Good, now go take a shower and get dressed. I'll be waiting in the lounge room." He said, shutting the door leaving no room for argument.

After a few minutes outside, he heard the familiar sound of water rushing. Gendry unfortunately started imagining her naked. And what dirty things he would do when she was naked. Her moaning his name as he thrust himself into her hard and fast. Shit, shit, shit... Now he was hard and horny. Hot Pie is naked, Hot Pie is naked, Hot pie is naked... Oh gods now he had that image in his head so he quickly thought about Arya naked. He switched between the two thoughts until she came out in a knee length red dress, looking very beautiful. Her hair was in a neat low-bun and she was wearing make up which covered the dark circles under her eyes. She looked stunning.

"Why don't you take a picture." She said harshly, grabbing a purse from the coffee table. He closed his mouth which he didn't know was open, and got up from the couch.

"You look really nice."

"Thank you, now let's go." They both walked out of the apartment.

"You know you should lock your door, right?" He said uncertainly. "

You know, I fucking would if it wasn't broken. The piece of shit doesn't lock all because your fat ass broke it!" She retorted.

"Yeah, about that, I'm really sorry I promise to pay for it."

"Can we just get to the damn restaurant?"

"Ok, ok..." He said, walking down the stairs and out of the building. They both got into his car and he started up the engine and made his way to Acorn Hall.

"So, what exactly did Sansa say when she rang you?" Arya asked, biting her lip.

"Well, she told me you'd be upset..." He said, her urging him to go on, "And, she also told me about your dad." She looked at her feet.

"I can't believe it's been ten years." She shook her head in disbelief. "He was a good man, Ned Stark."

"Did you know him?" This question lead Gendry into telling Arya about how he met his dad.

"Yeah, I did. You know Robert Baratheon, right?"

"Yeah, he was dads best friend but I never met him."

"Well, Robert is my father..." She looked at him blankly. "All my life, it was just me and my mom. She'd looked after me, never uttering a single word about my father until I turned sixteen. My mom had cancer, and was very sick. We could barely afford the treatment which didn't help anyways. Your father knew my dad and after he heard about my mothers death, he introduced me to my father who I'd never met or known about. At first, I was depressed, then I was happy that I'd finally found a family. But that soon turned to anger, learning how fucked up they were. Your father checked on me regularly, seeing how I was going. And then he was in that accident..." He said sadly.

"The accident that killed him and left my brother crippled." She said, wiping away a stray tear that had fallen.

"He would be proud of you."

"Yeah, I'm sure he would." She said sarcastically just as Gendry pulled into the restaurants car park.

He cut off the engine, hopped out of the car and he and Arya walked into the restaurant. "Hello sir, how are you this evening?" The posh waiter said.

"Good thanks."

"Right, and did you make reservations?"

"Yeah, table for two under Gendry." He checked the list of bookings and looked up at him.

"Come with me sir." He ordered, walking into the restaurants busy centre. The waiter seated them to their table, and handed out menus. They both ordered the caesar salad, seeing as it was the cheapest item on the menu.

"Fuck me its expensive here. I'd rather pig out at KFC where's there's delicious, greasy, fatty foods." Arya said, looking at the menu.

"That actually sounds like a great idea." He said, "we should go there after, cause I don't see how this meal is going to fill us up."

"Nope, me either..."

They took ages, and when it finally arrived they both dug into it like a pack of wolfs. It literally only took five minutes for them to finish. The bill came and Gendry payed.

Arya gasped beside him. He turned and saw her face in shock. He looked at the direction her eyes were, and saw a curvy blonde woman with a muscled red head. And it suddenly dawned on him. "Is that... Mycha?" She nodded her head, answering his question and he suddenly saw red. What an asshole, cheats on Arya. Who in the Seven Hells would cheat on Arya who is so fucking sexy. All he wants to do is throw her in one of the tables and fuck her right there, just to show everyone (especially Mycha) that she is his. You know, she's not your property, you're barely even friends. He suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her to his side.

"Gendry, what are you doing?" She asked with wide eyes.

"We're gonna show Mycha that he doesn't own your heart no more." He said roughly, making Arya hold on to him tighter.

* * *

 

**Arya**

 

Holy fuck she wanted to kiss him. He was acting so tough and strong. Almost like he was her man, and he didn't want anyone touching her. He slowly walked them over to Mychas table, and she slowly started to panic. "Don't look at them, just look at me." He said with an angry look in his eyes. Arya literally swooned in his arms, and she was definitely not one to swoon. Just as they passed their table, Gendry dipped his hand from her waist to her ass and softly groped it. She felt heat pool in between her thighs, and clenched them to quell the feeling. Gendry must of noticed this, because his anger turned into a very sexy smirk.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, trying to sound menacing which really just sounded like a squeak.

"I'm playing the part." He replied smugly, "And you seem to be enjoying it anyways." She could feel her face heat up, but the thoughts were immediately broken when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Arya, is that really you?" Shit...

"Play the part, Stark." Gendry whispered into her ear. She turned and he turned with her.

"Mycha?! Wow, I haven't seen you in a while." She noticed that he was with the same girl he cheated on her with.

"Yeah, it's been too long." He murmured, his eyes raking over her body in appreciation. What an ass. She felt Gendry clench his fist a little too hard on her ass. She hissed his pain and he quickly mumbled sorry, fury detectable in his voice.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Gendry asked innocently.

"We were friends."

"We used to go out." Mycha said at the same time she spoke. He looked like he was hurt but she was just angry.

"Right." Gendry's hold on her tightened and he narrowed his eyes at Mycha, pretending to be the 'over-protective boyfriend'.

"Right well, we were just leaving." Arya said, nervously flicking her eyes to the two men who were staring each other down. They all said their goodbyes, and Arya and Gendry walked out of the restaurant and returned to the car.

"Holy shit you're good at acting."

"Right, yeah... Acting." He said, awkwardly looking away. "So..." He began, "I know we didn't have the best meeting."

"Oh Gods no, falling from balcony is everyone's ideal meeting." She said laughing.

"And I also know that we didn't exactly hit it off at first." He continued.

"Which was mainly your fault from being such a arrogant dick head."

"Yeah, sorry..." He looked at her with a sheepish look.

"Anyways, go on?" She urged.

"Well, I think we should put all of this behind us and start off fresh. Become friends?" She faked like she was having a really hard think about it.

"Sure, why not?" She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Great!" He exclaimed, pulling up to her building.

They both got out of the car and he walked her to her apartment door. She opened the door, but before she shut it she turned to him. "Thanks Gendry."

"It was really nothing." He said, shrugging.

"No, really. Thank you." She insisted, stepping closer to him. She stood on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He stood still, unresponsive, like he was in shock. She gave him one last wave before shutting the door in his face, leaving her chuckling by her side.

That night, before she fell asleep she had many thoughts. And most of them were about that stupid, kind, loving, strong, bull headed man.


	8. Fade Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm really sorry for taking so long. But hey, it's Christmas day and I'm in the mood to give you a great chapter that I think you will all like ;)
> 
> Also thank you so much for the comments and holy fucking shit, 100 kudos. I never expected that. Enjoy

**Gendry**

 

For the second time that week, Gendry found himself in his expensive black suit and at Arya's apartment door. He knocked twice, and silently waited for her to answer while wearing a scowl. "If you think you're taking me out again, you're really pushing your luck." She growled out.

"Heyyy friend..." He said awkwardly.

"Say that again, and I'll break you're fucking arm. I mean seriously, you sound like a rapist!"

"Sorry. Anyways, I kinda need a favour, and you're not gonna like it." She let out a huge sigh. "

What is it?"

"Well, it's my Dad and Step-Moms 25th anniversary, and Myrcella's taking her boyfriend and I really don't wanna be a third wheel, so yeah..."

"You know, there are so many other people you can choose."

"Uhh, no there really isn't. Hot Pie's baking for some cooking competition, Anguy's hittin the bar trying to get laid, and Willas is still in Dorne."

"You know what, I fucking hate you Gendry Waters. You're dragging me off to some stupid celebration when it's the only time I can catch up on Breaking Bad!" She yelled, stamping her foot like a child. Her tantrum made him chuckle, but her glare quickly defused his laughter.

"You're still watching Breaking Bad?" She hung her head in shame and nodded yes, "How are you not finished?"

"Shut up, I'm a busy woman."

"Right... What season are you up to?"

"Season 3." She mumbled.

"What the fuck! Two seasons behind, you're truly pathetic at watching TV shows." She flipped him off, faking the action of closing the door, "You know, Hank d-

"You say one fucking spoiler, and I swear to the gods that I will make sure you never use that dick of yours again, understand." He burst into fits of laughter, making her let out a frustrated huff and stomping to her room.

"Dress nicely." He said through breaths.

"I do what I want!" She exclaimed, making him laugh even harder.

He patiently waited for her to come out, flicking through a few old Rolling Stone magazines. When she came out, his mouth dropped.

She was wearing skin tight, knee length red dress with a pair of black high heeled shoes. Her hair was neatly tucked in a low bun, her gold earrings making her grey eyes pop. She barely wore any make-up, mascara, eye-liner and just a touch of gloss on the lips. She looked absolutely fabulous. "You look beautiful." He said in awe, clearly infatuated by her beauty. She scoffed, making him frown.

"Let's just go." She said, taking him by the hand and dragging him outside the apartment. They hopped in the car and made their way to his fathers mansion. He plugged his iPod into the sound system and put it on shuffle. The opening chords of Radioheads Street Spirit came on, and Gendry quickly found himself getting lost in the lyrics.

_Rows of houses, all bearing down on me_

_I can feel their blue hands touching me_

_All these things into position_

_All these things we'll one day swallow whole_

_And fade out again and fade out_

 

_This machine will, will not communicate_

_These thoughts and the strain I am under_

_Be a world child, form a circle_

_Before we all go under_

_And fade out again and fade out again_

 

_Cracked eggs, dead birds_

_Scream as they fight for life_

_I can feel death, can see its beady eyes_

_All these things into position_

_All these things we'll one day swallow whole_

_And fade out again and fade out again_

 

_Immerse your soul in love_

_IMMERSE YOUR SOUL IN LOVE_

 

 

Throughout the song, Gendry heard Arya softly singing the words. She had a good voice, it wasn't anywhere near close to pitch perfect, but for some reason it just felt right. The way she sung it so softly, so quietly as if no one's allowed to hear. She looked like she felt the singers pain, and she truly looked amazing while she concentrated on the depressing words of the song.

They shortly arrived at the party, having to park a street over since the street was submerged with cars. "I thought you said this was going to be a 'little' celebration." She said with an icy glare.

"In Cersei's eyes, this is little." She raised her eyebrow, "my step-mom." He clarified.

They walked into the huge hallway, guests everywhere with fancy champagne glasses filled with only the best liquid. "Oh my Gods, they have a chocolate fountain." She said in awe, staring at it while licking her lips. They both went over to the buffet and was quickly joined by Myrcella and her boyfriend.

"Arya?" She said in surprise, "I had no idea you would be coming here."

"Neither did I until this asshole showed up at my apartment." Arya grumbled, earning a giggle from Myrcella.

"Yeah, well it's not my fault you haven't seen all of Breaking Bad." Gendry said, making her huff.

"You haven't seen all of Breaking Bad?" Myrcella's boyfriend said in shock.

"I'm only up to season 3."

"Hank d-

"Don't say anything, or she will chop off your dick." Gendry said painfully.

"Please don't." Myrcella said as she turned to face Arya.

"Wait, why do you care if his dick gets chopped off or not?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Fucking Hell Gen, She's 22 years old she's most likely had sex before." Arya huffed.

"Don't paint that picture in my head, Arya."

"I'm just saying, she's had sex before being a 22 year old woman and you're just being a hypocrite."

"How?"

"Because, I'm sure you had sex when you were 22." She said with a smirk. Gods, this was turning into the conversation in the car.

"Yes, but she's my sister. I don't even know it's name." He said while pointing to Cellas boyfriend.

"Gods Gendry, he's a human being not an animal!" Myrcella said, "Gendry, this is Trystane, my boyfriend." She emphasised on the word boyfriend making him twitch, "And Trystane, this is my brother, Gendry." They shook hands and Gendry pulled Trystane to him and whispered in his ear.

"If you even think about hurting my sister, you're fucking dead, understand?" Trystane's eyes didn't waver. He nodded and Gendry quickly let go.

As the party continued on, Gendry and Arya found themselves bored and his uncle Tyrion soon came over asking for explanations. "So, who is this fine young lady?" He smirked at Gendry.

"I'm not a lady?" She replied, taking a sip from her Heineken.

"Really?" His voice dripping with sarcasm, "because you sure do look like one." She huffed in reply. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?"

"We're not together." They both said in unison.

"But, you've slept together? This is some stupid, rom-com-friends-with-benefits-that-turns-into-a-dumb-love-story, right?"

"No, no, no, you've got it all wrong."

"What's wrong?!" His father's voice boomed.

"Pretty darn sure these guys have slept together Robert." He let out a loud laugh which made Arya grimace beside him.

"Ahh, he's on the way to making the eight." He said which Tyrion shook his head at.

"Gods, not this again..." He groaned.

"Come on, my boy. You're not a man until you've made the eight. Although, this little ball of mischief is worth keeping for a while, except you could do better. Leggy blondes with big tits that are willing to drop their panties for you, now they're the ones you want." Gendry was seething as his father reminisced on the many woman he had used while being married. "This is certainly not that, especially in the chest department." He chuckled.

"Too far, Robert. Too far.' Tyrion muttered angrily before walking away. Gendry felt his whole face go red from anger when Arya, who had been insulted, stood beside him as calm as water.

"You know what dad! You're a fucking arsehole, insulting her like that. It's not like she can control how her body grows, which I personally think is the most beautiful body in the world.

"You're fat, lazy and you don't give two shits about your own children. You cheat on your own wife and brag about it right to her face, and you act like she's meant to treat you like a fucking God. You know what, I'm done with you and your stupid 'making the eight' crap, you can burn in the Seven Hells for all I care, I'm just done with this shit!"

"Amen brother!" Renly said, throwing his hands up in praise, "I made the eight. Yea that's right Robert, I made the eight. With fucking men! Because I'm gay, and I'm so fucking happy I'm gay because looking at you're sad excuses for love is like looking at dog shit and saying it looks cute. I'm out." Renly said, earning shocked stares as he followed Gendry and Arya out of the house.

* * *

 

**Arya**

 

"Gendry." She softly called as he stormed towards the car, "Gendry!" She said a little louder, hoping to gain his attention. He opened the passenger seat door. "Fucking hell Gendry, answer me!" She yelled as his jaw tensed from the anger up inside him.

"Get in." He said softly which ran a shiver down her spine. She quickly hopped on the car, him slamming the door before hopping in the car himself.

He started the engine up and sped away onto the road, furiously driving to his apartment. "Gendry, we can talk about it." She said as they drove in silence. "Gendry?" She called again, earning his deep blue gaze but no words. "Ok, fine. Just hurry up and take me home." She grumbled.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, with no music to fill the emptiness in the air. When they finally slowed to a stop, it took Arya a second to realise they were at his apartment. "What the fuck? I told you to take me home, not to your apartment." She said angrily. He got out of the car, strode to her side and opened the door. He basically yanked her out of the seat and started dragging her into the building. "Fucking let me go, arsehole!" She sneered, trying to pry away his iron grip on her wrist.

He got to his apartment which he managed to unlock with one hand and drag her inside. "Fucking let go- She was silenced by Gendry's warm lips moving urgently over hers. He had her pinned against the door and she melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and hungrily responding. He started clawing at her dress, trying to rip it off her. "Zipper..." She mumbled into his mouth. He unzipped the red dress, grazing his hand down her spine that sent a jolt straight to her sex.

She now stood before Gendry in nothing but her bra and panties. And of course they were the dreaded bull panties. He broke away from the kiss, leaving them both breathless, and hummed his appreciation. "So fucking sexy." He said huskily, before sweeping her into his arms and carrying her to his bedroom.

He all but threw her on the bed and quickly climbed on with her. He gently sucked and nibbled on her neck, making a loud moan escape which made him smirk into her skin. He lightly traced his hand from the back of her neck to her bra, giving her goosebumps on every inch of her skin. He unclipped her bra and she lifted her arms eagerly. He slowly rolled the straps down her arms and stared at her breasts like they were the only gods existing. They're not even big?

"I don't care, they're perfect, beautiful. You're beautiful Arya." She must of said it out loud. Whoops... She soon forgot Gendry's sweet words as he planted his soft lips over her nipple while he fondled the other. "They fit perfectly." He mumbled into her skin, gesturing towards her breast encased in his large, warm, hands. She arched her back into his touch and she whimpered when her released his mouth and hands from her breasts. His eyes were dark and full of lust, a familiar smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

He slowly tortured her by sliding his hands down to her panties. He played with the hem of her undies, gazing into her steel grey eyes. "Ever since I saw you in this panties, all I've wanted to do is fuck you senseless." She gasped and her sex tingled and ached for his touch. "And, that's exactly what I'm going to do." He said, dragging the panties down to her ankles, and appreciating the view of her lying naked in front of him, while he teased her being fully clothed.

She tried to get his shirt off but he held her arms down on the bed. "Soon." He said, smirking. She whined like Nymeria when she didn't get a treat. He spread her legs wider and wrapped them round his shoulders. He put his whole mouth on her sex, lapping his tongue in her juices. He entered her with one finger, then a second and she bucked her hips into the touch. "You taste so good." He murmured, his blue eyes just visible above her dark thatch of hair. He endlessly tortured her by not letting her touch him, and she moaned and groaned.

"G- Gendry..." She whispered making him grin.

"I like it when you say my name like that. Say it again." He was rough, like his whole anger was being poured into getting her off.

"Gendry, please." She moaned as he put his mouth back over her, taking her over the edge. She screamed his name as she came and she came hard. After she stopped shaking from her intense orgasm, Gendry gently placed her legs back on the bed and kissed her deeply, their tongues moving together like music.

She could taste herself on his tongue, and her sex tingled again with need. "Gendry, please." She murmured.

"You need to be more patient." He said, and she huffed with impatience. She took control by flipping him over with all her strength and straddling his hips. His hands instantly found her hips and she started grinding herself against his hard, long, member. She took the hem of his shirt in her hands and proceeded to lift his shirt. He stopped her and took it off himself.

Her cheeks flushed as she finally saw him without a shirt. His chest was huge exploding with ripples of muscles. She stared hungrily at his six pack and the trail of hair disappearing beneath his pants along with the V-line. She slowly unzipped his fly and dragged the pants off his ankle. And she did the same thing to his boxers, his member springing out. He was big. Huge. Bigger than any man she had taken, and his red tip had a drop of precum.

She licked her way down his body, down his chest, the muscled abs and she finally got to what she wanted. She licked the precum off of his cock but before she even had the chance to take him whole in his mouth, he yanked her up and kissed her deeply, flipping her over in the process. "Gods Gendry, please." She begged. He smirked at her, kissing her neck before taking out a condom from his draw. He rolled the latex down his hard length and teased her entrance by the head of his cock.

He finally entered her with one quick motion and she moaned as he started moving his hips. He thrust into her, her hips moving into the movement. "So fucking tight. So wet." He grunted as he quickened his movements, making her moan furiously and clutch the sheets.

"Fuck." She yelled as her climax began its way to the top. She was taken over the edge with a scream after he softly nibbled on a sensitive spot behind her ear.

After a few more thrusts, he came inside her with a final grunt. His cock went limp inside her and he pulled out of her, making her loins ache. It was a good type of ache but she would be saw tomorrow, seeing this was the first time she'd had sex in a long time. He rolled off of her and lay beside her, their pants filling the quiet, dark room.

After a time of silence, they both turned on their sides and faced each other. "Round two?" She asked cheekily, raising an eyebrow. He grinned at her, and all but complied.

* * *

 

**Myrcella**

 

"You need to stop worrying, I'm sure his girlfriend is consoling him." Trystane said as they entered into the building.

"She's not his girlfriend, and he probably took her home." She opened the apartment door and lead Trystane in. Loud moans came from Gendry's door, and she flushed from embarrassment while Trystane chuckled beside her. 

"Oh Gods Gendry, right there." A woman's voice the was definitely Arya's moaned.

"Fuck Ar, you feel so good." Gendrys voice said, more moaning and panting resumed. She heard the wall banging and knew it was the headboard hitting the wall.

"Oh, Gods." Myrcella exclaimed.

"See, what did I tell you. Seems like he's having more than fun." He smirked at her.

"Oh, shut up." She said hitting his arm.

"Well, you can't stay here with all this 'noise' going around, so why don't you come over my house. We can have a little fun ourselves, hmm?" He raised his eyebrows, grinning mischievously.

"Let me get my coat." She replied, grinning at him before leaving the apartment.  

 


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

 

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey guys, I feel like I should have some kind of explanation about why I haven't updated in a while, but I don't. I live in Australia so we still have holidays here, which realistically speaking means I should've finished a couple of chapters, or at least providing some kind of content but alas, I have nothing.

Anyways, I just wanted you guys to know that I'm really sorry for my laziness, since I've done nothing but sit on my arse all day. I also wanted you to know that I'm going away for a week, and there's no internet—first world problems—so I'll be gone, yet again, and Chasing Arya will not be updated until (hopefully) Sunday. I really tried to finish the chapter today, but I wasn't happy with it so I didn't want to put out something shitty because after the wait I've put you through, you guys deserve better. Anyways, my New Years resolution is to try and stick to schedule, but I've already gone and fucked that up. Again I'm super, duper sorry, and I promise to write some more shit over this mini-holiday.

If you invested your whole time reading this shitty letter, I congratulate you ser. 

-Shit_For_Tea

 

**SORRY** **  
**

 


	10. Beer & Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm really, really sorry for taking sooo long. I know its been more than a month since updating, and this chapter probably won't exactly make you happy :( Or the ones to follow D: Sorry...
> 
> On the bright side, I got almost 60 kudos on my last chapter, which is fucking crazy. You guys literally are the best, like holy fuck, words could not express how happy I am. Anyways, I know my promises mean nothing, since I break pretty much all of them, but I promise the next chapter won't take as long.
> 
> Ok, thanks for reading my shitty notes, and enjoy :)

**Gendry**

 

Gendry woke to the sun streaming through his blinds and good memories from the previous night. He felt Arya stir beside him, and he smiled as he watched her sleep. Her mouth was open, with a little bit of drool escaping, along with her mousy brown hair in knots and tangles, probably from sleep and...other stuff.

Gendry couldn't lie to himself, it felt good—no great to hear Arya moaning his name. It was so god damn erotic, he was grinning from ear to ear. Of course, he woke super hard considering there was a naked girl with a sheet barely curve ring her soft curves. Being the gentleman he was, Gendry would not wake and instead, take a cold shower which would hopefully take his mind off the beautiful woman he was quietly snoring beside him.

He carefully extracted her out of his arms, stretched and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He padded over to the bathroom, taking a shower and suddenly remembering last night’s not-so happy events. His father, was usually one to cross the line, but this time he went too far. Why would he mock Arya like that? Couldn't he see how beautiful she is?

At the sound of a door closing, Gendry quickly got out and dried himself, pulling on some clean boxers afterwards. Surprisingly, when he walked back into his bedroom Arya was still in bed, dead asleep. She looked so cute while sleeping, and he smiled softly at the expressions on her face.

Walking out to the kitchen, he found Myrcella in the SAME dress from last night. And that only meant one thing. She hadn't. Come. Home. "Myrcella," he growled. "Please care to explain to me, why you are in last night’s clothes?" She didn't batter an eyelid, and even had the courage to smirk.

"I stayed over Trystane's." She answered flatly, not looking up from the cereal she was eating.

"Stayed over...Trystane’s." He repeated gruffly. "And did you have permission, to stay over this...thing's house?" She rolled her eyes. ROLLED HER FUCKING EYES.

"Gods Gen, How many times do I have to tell you, he's a human being not an animal?" She repeated furiously, dropping there spoon in her bowl. "And you're not my dad, Gendry, and I'm 22 years old, a fully mature adult! I don't need anyone's permission on staying over 'my' boyfriend's house!" She seemed to relax, and raised one eyebrow. "Besides," she said with a sly grin, "I couldn't sleep with all that...noise you were making."

Shit. Just to make it worse, Arya walked out of the bedroom wearing HIS shirt. Holy son of a fuck, she looked sexy in his shirt which was way too big for her. "Close your mouth, you fool." Arya said while softly smiling, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. "You do that way too much." He closed his jaw which he didn't even notice had opened, getting frustrated by Marcella’s widening grin.

"Morning," he finally spoke.

"Good morning to you too." She said with a smile, turning to Myrcella. "Where were you last night?"

"She stayed over at her 'boyfriend's' house." Gendry cut in angrily, glaring at Myrcella.

"So? She's an adult she can do whatever she wants." he internally groaned. "You're not her mother," she stepped closer. "And you're most certainly not her father," another step until she was standing in front of him. "You're her brother, and if she wants to stay over her boyfriends house, she can stay over her boyfriends house." She finally finished, standing on her tip toes. He bent down, put his hands on her small hips and softly pressed his lips to hers.

When they broke away, he noticed Myrcella had respectfully turned away when they kissed. "Well anyways," Myrcella said, standing from the couch. "I'm gonna go have a shower." She moved towards the other bathroom. When the door closed, conversation resumed.

"So, what are you doing today?" He asked, looking at her bottom lip which she constantly pulled between her teeth.

"Not sure...maybe I'll hang out here until I have to pick Sansa and Willas from the airport?" She said, sounding more like a question than a statement.

"That sounds great..." He trailed off as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body into his. Do you know how sexy you look in my shirt?" She grinned.

"Do you know how photoshopped your body looks?" She said, making him laugh. "I mean, seriously, you look amazing without a shirt." She's so cute.

"Gods, I love you." The words slipped out, and the look on Arya's face was pure shock. "I mean...I think I'm in love with you. Gods, just...you're funny, and cute, with a great personality, and Gods Arya, you're so fucking beautiful." He said, her expression stony. "And last night was just, so—"

"Amazing." She cut in. "And it's just sex, Gendry. That's all it would ever be." His face fell. "I don't have the time for a relationship."

"That's fucking bullshit, Arya. That's just a stupid excuse." He felt himself getting angry.

"It's the truth, Gendry!" She yelled, "I'm going to Valyria in six days. six fucking days, Gendry!"

"Look, I can promise you I won't do what that fucking asshole, Mycha, did!" He took her hand in his, hoping she could see it in his eyes. She snatched her hands away.

"All men are the same." She said hotly. "As soon as some girl with a pretty face and a nice body, asks you to fuck her, you'll give in."

"No I won't, I only want you, Arya." Fuck, now he was getting cheesy.

"Come on, Gendry. Let's just keep it as sex, for now. Hot, amazing, mind blowing, sex." She said, an excited grin spreading across her face. He almost gave in. Almost.

"No, Arya!" Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not just gonna fuck you like you're some kind of...dog!"

"Whatever, Gendry. I knew as soon as you got into my pants you would make some sad excuse from seeing me again." That one cut deep. "If you don't want me, don't lie about it." That look of hurt on her face made him feel so, incredibly guilty.

"Arya, you know I don't mean it like that." She turned, and stormed out of his apartment, completely forgetting that she was wearing a men's shirt and her Bull panties. "I'm sorry." He ran out of his apartment, down the stairs and out the building, finding her sitting on the curb.

"At least let me drive you home." He said awkwardly, making her suddenly turn toward him. She gave him an angry glare, making him feel shame, but she reluctantly agreed.

*******

 

It had been four days since that awkward drive home, and no he was sitting in a bar with Willas, Hot Pie, and Anguy. Guy’s night out. In those four days, he had called and texted Arya, desperately trying to get her attention. He had said sorry numerous amounts of time, but she had not replied. How could she have taken it so wrong? Couldn’t she see the truth in his eyes?

Gendry looked around, spotting Hot Pie talking to the bartender about gravy, Anguy flirting to a group of women, and Willas sitting beside him, looking down at the flat gold wedding ring on his finger.

“Finally married,” Gendry said, making him look up. “How’s it feel?”

“I need a drink!” Willas exclaimed, making deep laughter bubble out despite his own, sticky situation.

“Me too,”

“Gendry mate, you alright?” Willas looked at him with concern.

“Mmmh,” He mumble incoherently. “Why wouldn’t I be? Can I please have two beers on tap thanks?” He shouted down to the bartender.

“Gendry, have you forgotten something? You don’t drink?” Willas stated flatly, looking like he was going to explode with a tonne of questions.

“Yeah, well…maybe I should start.”

“Why?”

“Why,” He repeated, giving Willas a pointed look. “Because I need to forget all this…shit! Some people aren’t as fortunate with money, love, and a nice family, Willas.” He knew he was being irrational, taking his anger on Willas wasn’t right. “My mum died when I was 16, I was introduced to a very dysfunctional family after she died, and who are now my ‘new’ family, oh and, yeah, I fucked your sister-in-law and made the mistake to fall in love with her. Does that answer your question?” Willas was in shock, and didn’t stop Gendry drinking the cool beer that just arrived.

The glass was wet from condensation, and he gulped down the golden-yellow liquid, which slid down his throat with a certain bitterness. In seconds, he had finished the first beer and immediately ordered another one.

“You slept with Arya?” Willas finally spoke, taking a sip from his beer.

“Yeah,” He answered, looking down at his hands.

“And you…love her.” The second beer came, and he welcomed the taste with his mouth.

“Unfortunately, yes.” He said, picking up the glass and gulping the second beer just as fast as the first one. He set the glass down, ordered another one, and wiped the beer from his lips. “And she doesn’t love me back. I know she has feelings for me, they’re just not as strong as mine.” Willas clapped him on the back a few times, before gulping down his own beer.

“You know, she’s my sister-in-law and her family is very protective of her ever since Mycha, especially-

“Jon,” He cut in. “I know.”

“Well, Jon and Rickon.”

“Rickon? Who’s Rickon?”

“Arya’s little brother,” Willas explained. “When Mycha cheated on Arya, Rickon was only 15, he didn’t and still hasn’t understood that this is common in most relationships nowadays. Plus, he saw how upset she was afterwards and now he’s very, very protective.”

“Was he the guy who looked like Robb’s twin, only a lot younger?”

“Yep, that would be him.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter. Arya just wants sex, I want more, and it’s…over.”

“I’m sorry man that sucks.” Willas said, making Gendry very much agree.

After Gendry’s third beer, Anguy came over and showered Gendry with pride, saying how happy he was to finally see Gendry living life. Only Willas, and Hot Pie seemed to be getting worried…until he reached his fifth beer. That’s when Anguy seemed to get worried, meanwhile Gendry kept drinking seeming to hold his liquor, just like his father.

“Gendry mate, I have no problems with you drinking, but…” Anguy said, trailing off as Gendry gave him a dark glare. “Just, maybe you should slow down.” He ignored them.

“Look, Anguy’s right, Gen. You’re starting to get drunk.” Hot Pie put in, making Gendry drink more.

“Gendry, what the fucks wrong with you?” Willas said angrily. “I know you got a lot of shit going on, but this isn’t you.You’ve always had problems but you’ve never once drank because of them, and now because some girl doesn’t like you back you’ve decided that you need to get drunk!”

“Fuck you!” He growled, making the guys go silent, but Willas pushed on.

“You always say you’ll never turn out like your father, but look at you now. You’re drinking so much, and intoxication will be normal for you very night!”

“You’re pushing your luck, Willas.” He said, but he didn’t waver at all.

“In no time, you’ll be fucking every living woman, making the eight. Cheating on your current girlfriend, with another woman. Having illegitimate children and not even knowing about them.” He clenched his fists, and took a step toward Willas. “Arya’s lucky that she doesn’t love you back, otherwise you’d probably just treat her worse than Mycha did.”

That pulled him undone, and he arched his arm back and smashed it into Willas’s jaw, hearing a disgusting crunch that must have hurt. Willas had blood escaping his busted lip, and Gendry felt so guilty, he didn’t see Willas grit his teeth or his arm that arched his way. It hit him square in the nose, and he soon found himself being pressed against the bar, hearing a few glasses falling and getting smashed.

The bartender screamed, some of the men and women at the pub screamed ‘fight, fight, fight’ over and over again, Meanwhile Hot Pie and Anguy gaped liked fools, seeing their good mates, who had been best friends for years, getting in a bar brawl. His senses came in, and he bowled his head and barreled into Willas’s ribs, knocking him over. He let out a little ‘oof’ at the impact of hitting the ground, but he started raining punches on Willas, using all his strength meanwhile Willas could do nothing.

That’s when Anguy, Hot Pie and a couple other guys pulled Gendry off Willas, enabling him to stand up, and had him in a firm grip. He fought them off, saw the damage he had done, and spat the blood from his mouth.

“Don’t you dare,” Gendry started, pointing a finger toward Willas, he looked angry and guilty at the same time. “Compare me to my father again, I will NEVER turn out like him!” He vowed.

“Whatever Gendry, the way you just reacted proves I was right.” That stung. It cut deep. So he left. Gendry turned, stormed through the mass of people, and left without even apologizing to the bartender. He was drunk, and shouldn’t have been driving home, but he did anyways. Luckily without any problems, he arrived at his apartments, turned the ignition off, hopped out and locked the car.

When inside, he put his keys in the bowl, and passed Myrcella who screamed when she saw his face. “Gendry, what happened, Oh my Gods, are you okay!” She rushed over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged out of it, and glumly stared down at her.

‘Go to bed, Myrcella.” He ordered, and walked to his bedroom door.

“Are you drunk?” The words were like poison through his body, and his hand stilled on the handle. But in the end, he ignored her, and entered his bedroom, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Arya**

 

Arya was at Sansa’s house, sitting with her sister on the back decking with a wine in hand. “So,” She said happily, despite her gloomy mood. “I’m all packed and ready to go for tomorrow.” Sansa looked at her, and weakly smiled, before clinking her own glass with Arya’s.

“Cheers,”

“Cheers,” Arya replied bawdily, happy to finally be leaving to Valyria tomorrow. Her phone buzzed beside her, and she held her breath, hoping.

**Just checking in to see if you’ve packed,**   
**I know you procrastinate from personal experience.**   
**Hope you have a nice flight.**   
**Mumma Wolf XX**

She sighed, despite the heart-warming text she just received, seeing how it was not the person she wanted. For the past four days, Gendry had been texting her non-stop, and suddenly stopped. Arya didn’t know why she wanted him to text her, considering she was angry at him for doing…nothing.

“What’s wrong?” Sansa asked, taking a sip from her red wine.

“Nothing.” She lied.

“I know you slept with Gendry.” Sansa said dryly, like she was expecting it to happen.

“What? No!” She denied. “We’re just friends.”

“Arya, you’re a terrible liar, besides, your face has gone red.” She sighed.

“How’d you know?”

“Well, I heard it from Margaery, who heard it from Jon, who heard it from Hot Pie, who heard it from Ros, who heard it from Lommy, who heard it from Jeyne, who heard it from Anguy, who heard it from Willas, who heard it from Gendry.” Sansa was breathless by the time she finished. “I think that’s right.”

“Fucking Jeyne Poole knows who I slept with?” She asked, outraged.

“Uh, yeah! And thanks for telling me, little sister.” She said sarcastically.

“I didn’t tell you because it doesn’t matter anymore. It’s over, it was a one-time thing.”

“Why?” Sansa asked, making Arya take a sip of her wine before proceeding to tell her.

“He said he thinks he loves me, and that scares me.” She said honestly. “All I want is sex, and he wants something more. Or so he says.”

“You’re lying. You want something more too, you just don’t know it yet.”

“You’re wrong. He was lying, he made some excuse saying that he won’t fuck me like I’m pointless, unless I admit to having feelings for him. He doesn’t have feelings for me! And he knew I wouldn’t have feelings for him, so he made up that he loved me so he wouldn’t have to fuck me again.”

“You’re delusional, Arya. If Gendry loves you, that means he loves you.”

“Whatever.”

Willas walked out onto the deck, interrupting their current conversations, and kissed Sansa as a welcoming. “Work was shit.” He said, answering the question she would have asked. When he turned to Arya, she saw his face.

“Holy shit! What happened to your face?” She asked, seeing his busted lip and black and purple eye.

“Got into a fight with Gendry.” He shrugged it off, like it was no big deal.

“Gendry?!” Her eyes went wide, at the mention of him. That didn’t sound like him.

"Yeah, the guy who’s now a fucking asshole after a certain someone slept with him.” She flushed. “He loves you Arya. I made shitty comments, provoked him, but nothing. Nothing until you came into conversation. Don’t treat him like a toy, he’s got enough shit to deal with.” Willas said firmly, walking back inside. She was shocked.

“He’s right, Arya. Gendry loves you, and I know you love him back. Or, you’re falling in love with him. Either way, you go to him tonight, apologise, admit your feelings to him, and start off slow.”

“I don’t understand?”

“Yes you do. He’s offering you a relationship, Arya. He’s not Mycha, or any other man. He’s Gendry, honest and honorable, and when he says he loves someone, he means it. Please don’t screw this up, because this is something you won’t find for a while.” The words sunk in, and she thought about it.

“Okay.” She smiled, thinking exactly how she could make it right.

“Oh, and Arya,” Sansa said, as Arya got up and walked towards the door. “It couldn’t hurt to wear something…sexy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the depressing chapter. Anyways, I'm guessing you all saw the new trailer for Season five, thoughts?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is really short, and yes, I've been gone for almost a year now. I'm really sorry, but I've hit a writers block. I'm flopping so bad right now, and that's why this chapter's so short. It's hard to get back into, and that still isn't an excuse. Again I'm really sorry, and I kind of know where I'm going this. SORRY, SORRY SORRRRYYYYYYYY

** Gendry **

Myrcella wasn’t in. That was the first thing Gendry noticed when he entered his apartment. He rubbed his neck and put his keys in the ‘key bowl’, a habit Cella had recently snuck him into. It had been a shitty week for a lot of things, and work today had been crazy. So when Gendry opened the fridge, he was tempted to crack a beer open, but resisted the urge and reminded himself to call Willas later. Surely he understands, or he wouldn’t have pushed that hard. He was a good buddy, that’s for sure. _He was only looking out for me,_ Gendry thought.

Feeling too out of it for the night, he head straight for his bedroom instead. He needed a good night’s rest. Only when he opened the door, something very interesting caught his eye. Arya Stark, in lingerie, reading an old Steven King novel. This surpassed every fantasy he’s had. It was like a dream come true, and it was certainly too good to be true.

“Oh, you’re finally home,” She smirked, getting up from his bed and padding over slowly to where he stood. “You have a little grease here.” She said, pointing to his neck before leaning on her tip-toes and pressing a kiss, sucking lightly. “And here.” To the other side of his neck. “And here,” She said, her tone husky and breathy. She was about to press a kiss his cheek, but he grabbed both her hands, closed his eyes and swallowed deeply.

“No,” He said firmly. “If you’re just here to seduce me into a quick fuck, then leave. I don’t have the time or patience for that, nor do I care for that.” Her eyes immediately shined with hurt, and he sighed again.

“You don’t want me? Is that it, am I too ugly for you? I’m just not that stupid blonde bimbo, huh!” She was about to push past him, but the anger coursed through his veins and he quickly had her pressed against the wall, their faces inches apart.

“Oh, I want you Arya Stark. I want to FUCK you so hard right now. The things you’re doing, what you’ve done to me. Ever since that night I heard you in the hotel, I’ve imagined this. But I refuse for you to be just some quick fuck! I want to _make love_ to you, slow it down a big, whisper how beautiful you are when you’re writhing beneath me. I want that, not this! I could take right now against this wall, but in the end I don’t just want sex from you, Arya. I want to hold you at night, be there for you when you’re down or hurt. Stand by your side. A- And if you don’t want that… I don’t want this.” He said, looking down at her plump lips, the ones she was currently biting. Sucking in between her teeth. It was almost too much to tempt him. Almost.

“I guess we won’t be seeing each other then.” She said, wiping a stray tear away from her cheek. She grabbed her coat from the floor and immediately put it on, already on her way out.

“Arya!” Gendry called out, stopping her. “I really meant it when I said I loved you. I…I still do.” There was a small sound. Only when she was gone did Gendry recognise it was a small covered-up sob. And now he’d likely never see her again, despite their connections.

Gendry sighed, picked up his phone and rang Willas. It was the only thing to do.

 

***

** Arya **

“ARE YOU STUPID?!” Arya winced and held her phone away from her ear, hearing more muffled ranting.

“Gods Sansa, chill the fuck out!”

“I told you what to say. I TOLD you want to do! And you just go over there in a lingerie one-piece and treat Gendry like he’s a piece of meat.”

“What?”

“Yeah, Arya, like a piece of meat!”

“I have to board the plane. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Arya don’t you even think about hanging up!” She hung up. Arya wasn’t in the mood. Not for Valyria, not for a stupid lecture. All she felt like doing was crying. She was an emotional wreck.

“Arya, are you alright. You don’t look very well?” She looked to her left and saw Danny looking at her, concerned.

“I’m fine. Really. I’ve just got a little phobia of flying.” She lied.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”  

“Really Danny, I’m fine.”

“Alright, well sit tight. We’ll be leaving soon.” Arya smiled, but felt terrible inside. This sucked.


End file.
